Orange Trouble
by Orenjisoul
Summary: CHAPTER 5! Chen yang mendapat tawaran untuk bersolo karir dan keluar dari EXO tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor kucing! Dan tiba-tiba 'Kim Jongdae' lain muncul di hadapannya! Sementara itu entah kenapa Do kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih murung dari biasanya. Please rnr ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: All EXO Member**

**Desclaimer : EXO member kepunyaan Orang tua mereka.**

**Summary – 'Kim Jongdae. Aku ingin kau keluar dari EXO dan bersolo karir'/ Chen yang merasa kebingungan antara 2 pilihan malah terperangkap dalam masalah baru dan menemukan sosoknya berubah wujud menjadi seekor… kucing?**

**.**

**.**

**ORANGE TROUBLE**

**.**

**Chapter 1. The beginning…**

**Gedung SM Entertainment. 09.00 pm. CEO room.**

Alunan melodi lagu Breath Chinese version yang dinyanyikan Exo Chen dan Zang Liyin terdengar dari dalam ruangan CEO SM Entertainment. Dalam ruangan tersebut sang CEO agensi ternama Korea Selatan itu tengah duduk di balik kursi putarnya, menatap lekat layar monitor yang menampilkan rekaman video penampilan Breath Chinese Version yang diambil saat konser S.M the Ballad joint Recital sambil memegang sebuah remote di tangan.

Sang CEO lalu memencet remote tersebut hingga layar kini memutar MV Miracle in December tepat di bagian chorus. Lagi ia memencet remote dan kali ini yang terputar adalah penampilan EXO di Immortal Song. Suara nyayian merdu terdengar silih berganti hingga selang beberapa saat sang CEO menekan tombol Pause. Ia lalu memutar kursinya kembali ke depan meja kerjanya dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja itu dengan telunjuk. Berpikir keras.

Cukup lama ia berpikir sang CEO lalu menggeser tangannya menuju telepon dan menekan salah satu tombol yang langsung terhubung pada sang sekretaris.

"Nona Park. Sampaikan pada Kim Jongdae untuk menemuiku di ruangan. Segera!"

.

.

**SM Practice Room. 09.00 pm.**

Para member EXO tengah tergeletak lelah di lantai sehabis berlatih choreo. Cuma Jongin yang masih ayik nge-dance di depan cermin sementara para member lain sudah pada K.O. Kris kini malah mulai menarik kaki Tao ke arahnya dan menjadikan kaki maknae EXO-M itu sebagai bantal.

"Bagus Jongin!" Ujar sang Kris hyung sambil bertepuk tangan ria. Kim Jongin menghentikan tariannya dan menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Hyung! Kau juga ikut latihan dong! Kau harus bisa nge-freestyle!"

"Aey! Dance Freestyle sih gampang!"

"Ah Geurae? Kalau begitu coba tunjukkan. Sexy dance! Sexy dance!"

"… Emm… Aku lagi nggak mood…"

Serempak para member langsung protes pada si Galaxy hyung.

"Kenapa sih dengan hyung yang satu ini!" Keluh Chen dengan suara melengking khasnya.

"Ya! Kalau begitu coba kau lakukan sana! Kau 'kan Dansheen Masheen!"

"Ha? Nggak masalah!"

Segera Chen bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Gerakan yang terkesan asal memang tapi para member langsung memberinya tepuk tangan meriah dan memujinya habis-habisan, sampai-sampai Jongin memberinya 2 jempol. Kontan Kris jadi sewot sendiri dibuatnya.

"Kemarin aku lihat Jongdae-hyung melatih gerakan itu selama berjam-jam… " Ungkap Sehun seraya berdiri dan mengikuti gerakan jongin yang masih asyik menari. "Aku jadi kasihan makanya kasih tepuk tangan."

Para member lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Chen yang semula tersenyum lebar kini malah gantian protes.

"AAAAHHH! JJINJJJAA~!"

"Kau ngelatih dance itu berjam-jam?" Kris yang semula sewot kini udah bisa kembali ketawa girang karena merasa menang.

"Aku ingin meningkatkan kemampuan danceku. Di comeback selanjutnya aku pasti akan ngedance di barisan paling depan!"

"Kalau dipikir benar juga ya? Jongdae Cuma dapat posisi paling depan kalau sedang nyayi nada tinggi aja…"

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Manajer hyung memasuki ruangan latihan dan memanggil salah satu member untuk berbicara padanya. Member tersebut tak lain adalah Kim Jongdae alias Chen, sang main vocal.

"Aku? Dipanggil CEO?"

Serempak pandangan para member tertuju pada Chen yang segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan sampai-sampai tak sempat menutup pintu. Luhan yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu langsung merangkak menuju pintu untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Jongdae dipanggil Kim Youngmin-Songsaengnim? Ada apa tuh?" Ujar Luhan sembari merangkak kembali ke posisi semula. Para member saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan wajah heran.

"Mungkin ada lagu baru..." Jawab Sehun ngasal.

"Kalau ada lagu baru kenapa yang dipanggil Cuma dia sendiri?"

"Mungkin dia kena tegur karena kebanyakan ngomong dan bikin ribut. Dasar… Dia kalau udah masuk ruangan ributnya minta ampun!" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Yaa Baekhyun-ah! Kau sama sekali bukan orang yang pantas untuk ngomong itu." Sela Chanyeol.

"Kau juga sama sekali nggak pantas buat negur orang tahu! Bukannya kalian bertiga sama aja? Dasar beagle…" Komen Suho yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

Chen membuka pintu ruangan CEO dengan wajah bukan main cemas. Segera ia duduk di depan meja sang CEO sambil merapikan T-shirt yang dikenakannya dengan gerak canggung. CEO Kim Youngmin menatapnya tajam yang sukses membuat si pemilik suara melengking itu makin keringatan.

"Kim Jongdae-ssi… "

"N, nae songsaengnim."

"Apa posisimu di EXO?"

"…? Main vocal…"

Sang CEO lalu membalik-balik helaian kertas yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Diantara semua member EXO kau satu-satu-nya yang melakukan promosi secara non-stop semenjak Wolf. Kau ikut dalam promosi album, Wolf, Growl, Promosi Miracle in December, Christmas day dan terakhir kau juga ambil bagian dalam SM the Ballad… Jujur saja aku sedikit cemas karena tenagamu mungkin bakal terkuras habis tapi ternyata kau melakukan semua itu dengan sangat baik. Lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan malah."

" Kamsahamnida…" Wajah tegang Chen mulai mencair dihiasi senyum tenang. Sang CEO tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada pemuda itu.

"Kau punya kemampuan yang hebat… karena itu aku punya rencana untuk karirmu ke depan. Kim Jongdae-ssi… Aku ingin kau keluar dari EXO dan melakukan solo karir."

.

.

"Chanyeol! Cepatlah!"

"Kau duluan saja Kris-hyung! Aku ketinggalan gitar di ruang latihan!"

Park Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju lift meninggalkan Kris di depan pintu masuk gedung SM. Para member lain telah lebih dulu menuju dorm beberapa saat yang lalu, meninggalkan duo tiang listrik yang sempat ketiduran di ruang latihan.

Lift mulai bergerak naik menuju lantai 5. Sang rapper menengok ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 10 malam. Nampaknya latihan kali ini berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mencapai lantai 5 pintu lift mulai terbuka. Sambil bersenandung kecil Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam lift sambil memutar-mutar gantungan kunci kamarnya dorm yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya. Terlalu asyik bersenandung, tanpa sadar ia menabrak sesosok tubuh yang berjalan menuju ke dalam lift.

"Ah, mian-… oh! Kau rupanya Kim Jongdae… "

Chen tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan pelan memasuki lift dengan mata sayu. Kontan sikap Chen yang cukup ganjil itu membuat sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Yah... gwecana? Ada apa denganmu?"

Chen masih tak menjawab. Malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan mata terpejam sementara pintu lift kembali menutup secara perlahan.

"Jongdae!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada cemas. Sayang pintu lift telah menutup sepenuhnya hingga Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam heran melihat sahabatnya yang selalu ceria itu mendadak terlihat begitu tertekan.

"Kenapa dengannya?" gumamnya heran.

.

.

Pemandangan malam kota Seoul dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip. Lalu lintas masih begitu ramai meskipun malam telah berangsur larut. Suasana jalananpun masih semarak dengan dihiasi cahaya lampu berbagai toko di pinggir jalan.

Chen mengarahkan langkahnya menyusuri jalanan malam kota yang masih cukup ramai itu dengan langkah sedang. Ia lalu berhenti di sebuah stan Dukboki dan membeli sebungkus dukboki hangat pada seorang ahjussi berwajah ramah. Sebagai seorang idol terkenal sebenarnya bukan hal yang mudah untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah kota seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kepungan para sasaeng fans yang siap menyergapnya kapan saja. Terbukti, padahal ia sudah berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan jaket tebal lengkap dengan syal dan kacamata bahkan sampai berkamuflase dengan menyipit-nyipitkan mata supaya wajahnya tak dikenali beberapa sasaeng fans ternyata tetap berhasil mengikutinya. Beberapa gadis belia berkacamata tebal dengan kamera Nikon berkualitas tinggi di tangan.

Kebingungan, akhirnya Chen mempercepat langkahnya dan melintas di lampu merah yang kebetulan sedang ramai dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera ia berlari kencang tanpa tahu arah cukup jauh lalu masuk ke sebuah gang sempit di sisi sebuah gedung usang hingga ia berakhir di balik gedung tua tersebut. Daerah yang cukup sempit dengan coretan-coretan cat semprot di dinding. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Hanya ada seekor kucing hitam yang tertidur lemas disudut gang. Chen memutuskan untuk duduk berdiam di daerah sempit dengan penerangan seadanya itu.

"Ahh… Kenapa gelap sekali? Kalau tahu gini aku masuk ke kafe saja!"

Chen mengeluarkan Dukboki dari dalam bungkusan dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Kunyahannya berangsur pelan begitu ia teringat kembali percakapannya dengan CEO beberapa saat yang lalu. Pembicaraan yang kini membuatnya kembali terlamun.

"Meong…"

Si kucing hitam yang semenjak tadi tertidur lemas tiba-tiba telah duduk di depannya. Lamunan Chen buyar. Kucing kurus itu terus mengeong dengan suara sedikit parau hingga akhirnya Chen yang merasa iba menaruh sebagian Dukbokinya di hadapan kucing itu.

"Aku Cuma punya Dukboki. Kalau tidak suka jangan protes ya!"

Sang kucing mulai mengendus makanan itu dan melahapnya dengan senang. Chen tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Ia mencoba mengelus puncak kepala sang kucing dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Solo karir dan meninggalkan EXO… Yah! Aku sudah pasti harus menolaknya 'kan? Mana bisa aku meninggalkan EXO begitu saja? Ahhh Jjinja!"

.

**1 jam sebelumnya di CEO room…**

"Solo karir?"

"Ya… Saat ini Exo sudah mencapai kondisi stabil karena itu kupikir melakukan hal seperti ini tidak akan terlalu merugikan."

"Ma, maaf Songsaengnim… tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk…"

"Kau tidak ingin bersolo karir?"

"…"

Chen kehabisan kata-kata hingga akhirnya memilih bungkam. Sang CEO berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan mengitari ruangan dengan kedua tangan dibalik punggung.

"Kim Jongdae-ssi… Sungguh di luar dugaan. Setiap penyanyi yang berada dalam grup pasti punya keinginan untuk bersolo karir agar bisa berekspresi lebih bebas. Kau benar-benar ingin menolak?"

"Bukan begitu, Songsaengnim… Saya pikir… saya masih belum siap untuk meninggalkan EXO…"

"Kau sudah siap. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya… "

Chen kembali terdiam. Ia mulai merasa gelisah dan mencengkeram ujung T-shirtnya untuk meredam kegelisahan. Ujung matanya melirik ke arah salah satu monitor komputer yang ada di ruangan itu. Foto ke 12 member EXO yang saling berpelukan ketika memperoleh award terpajang di sana.

Meninggalkan EXO?

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Ia harus menolak tawaran ini!

Ya! Harus!

Tapi kenapa tak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa?

"Ada produser terkenal yang tertarik padamu. Dengan lagu buatannya maka solo karirmu bisa terjamin akan sukses. Namun jika kau menolak ia tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi. Pikirkan baik-baik, Kim Jongdae-ssi. Ini kesempatan emas bagimu."

**Flashback end.**

.

.

Chen menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan menengadah jauh ke angkasa. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada hari-hari yang telah dilaluinya sebagai seorang member EXO. Sangat menyenangkan! Bernyanyi dan menari bersama para member di atas panggung. Menerima berbagai penghargaan dan menangis bersama setelahnya… sungguh masa-masa yang indah. Ia menikmati semua itu.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di batinnya. Dan itu adalah perasaan yang sangat dibencinya selama ini.

Perasaan takut…

Ia adalah main vocal. Ia juga telah berusaha sebaik mungkin di bidang apapun walau pada akhirnya ia selalu berdiri di posisi belakang dalam sebagian besar performance. Namun kenapa setiap kali ia menatap dirinya bersama member di depan layar dirinya hanya terlihat seperti sebuah bayangan? Kenapa ia selalu merasa tak ada seorangpun yang menatap ke arahnya? Semua member begitu popular dan memiliki penggemar yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang ia miliki. Ia mulai merasa takut… Apakah keberadaannya di tengah-tengah EXO akan menghilang secara perlahan?

Jujur saja. Setiap kali ia memikirkan hal itu keinginan untuk bersolo karir akan muncul di hatinya. Apakah ia terlalu egois jika ia menginginkan itu? Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan para member yang telah berjuang keras bersamanya.

Chen lalu menatap kucing hitam yang masih belum menghabiskan Dukbokinya itu. Ia mengelus lembut kepala kucing itu dengan wajah yang masih terlihat murung. "Yah… Apa aku harus meninggalkan EXO? Kalau kau jadi aku mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"… meong..."

"Kok aku malah nanya ke kucing? Aish! Pabo-ya!" Chen mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Selang beberapa saat matanya mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Yah… latihan choreo seharian tadi benar-benar sukses menguras tenaganya. Dan akhirnya pandangannya mulai gelap hingga tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Tertidur lelap.

.

.

"Ng? Dimana ini? Kok aku nggak di dorm?"

Malam yang gelap telah berubah menjadi pagi hari yang cerah. Chen yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya mulai mengucek-ucek mata begitu menyadari keanehan lokasi tempat ia terbangun. Jalan sempit dengan coretan graffiti di dinding… Ah! Ini lokasi semalam! Jadi ia tertidur di sini semalaman?

"Aku harus segera ke dorm. Jongin pasti sudah pesan ayam buat sarapan! Ah… ngantuk nih! Lho? Kok aku jalan ngerangkak?"

Chen menatap ke arah kakinya. Ya, kaki. Kaki itu berbulu lebat berwarna oranye terang dengan cakar di bagian ujungnya. Kesadaran Chen mulai kembali perlahan-lahan. Kok kondisinya malah makin aneh? Ada apa sih? Apa para member ada disekitar sini dan memasangkannya kostum? Itu pasti ulah Park Chanyeol atau Byun Baekhyun! Ya! Nggak salah lagi!

Pandangan Chen tiba-tiba tersita begitu melihat pantulan wajahnya di sebuah pecahan cermin yang tersandar di dinding gedung.

"… hah!"

Yang tepat berdiri di depan cermin itu adalah dirinya namun… yang terlihat di cermin adalah sesosok makhluk berbulu oranye berwajah imut dengan telinga tegak, berkumis dan mata bulat.

"KENAPA AKU JADI KUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!"

**Bersambung ke Chapter 2. The Cat Meet the Beagles.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Terima kasih banyak atas review dari para pembaca. Nggak nyangka juga bakal nulis fic dadakan yang idenya kepikir waktu ngebayangin bibir kitty nya Jongdae. Ahahah.

**Special thanks untuk Kim Yuan, Aquariisblue, Deushiikyungie, Pandamuda, Haeyeolhun dan Laychen Love love 2 yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. Mohon maaf author tidak sempat membalas satu persatu karena ngebikin fic ini fi tengah-tengah jadwal kuliah. Hahaha!**

**Cast: All EXO Member**

**Desclaimer : EXO member kepunyaan Orang tua mereka.**

**Summary – Chen yang sedang ditawari untuk bersolo karir dan keluar dari EXO tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kucing! Dengan perut kelaparan ia memutuskan untuk menemui para member EXO lainnya, namun masalahnya, apakah para member akan mengenali wujudnya sekarang?**

**.**

**.**

**ORANGE TROUBLE**

**.**

**Chapter 2. The Cat Meet The Beagles**

'Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Hot Issue! '

Kumandang lagu hits milik girlband 4minute, Hot Issue bergema dari dalam sebuah toko aksesoris yang ada di daerah Seoul. Seekor makhluk berbulu oranye berkaki 4 tengah duduk di depan toko itu. Sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca etalase depan toko. Melirik lekat-lekat dengan mata membulat sambil mengikuti lirik lagu yang sedang berkumandang tersebut tanpa memperdulikan beberapa remaja keheranan yang melintas di belakangnya. Hanya dengan sedikit improvisasi lirik.

"Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki aku penuh bulu…" Senandungnya lesu.

Dia adalah seekor kucing. Atau lebih tepatnya baru saja resmi menjadi seekor kucing semenjak pagi tadi. Peristiwa yang benar-benar aneh. Rasanya tadi malam ia masih berwujud seorang manusia bernama Kim Jongdae. Seorang Kpop Idol dengan nama panggung Chen yang tergabung dalam grup popular EXO. Seorang main vocal yang sedang galau karena tiba-tiba saja ditawari untuk bersolo karir. Dan ketika pagi datang… TADA! Roda kehidupannya telah berubah 180 derajat!

"ANDWEEEEEEE!" raungnya dengan suara melengking. Kucing naas itu langsung berguling di tanah sambil mencakar-cakar kepalanya sendiri.

"Ini pasti mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi! AYO BANGUN! Yang beginian cuma ada di film Sci-fi 'kan? Ini pasti mimpi! Ah JEBAAALLLL!"

Beberapa remaja yang lalu lalang mulai bergerak menjauh keheranan. "Aish! Apa kucing ini gila? Mana suaranya melengking banget lagi!" ujar salah seorangnya. Sebagai pengetahuan, meski Jongdae bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri berbicara dengan bahasa manusia namun manusia cuma bisa mendengar celotehannya itu sebagai 'meong meong meong'.

Lelah merutuki nasib, Chen kembali bangkit dan menatap wajahnya di kaca etalase toko. Bulunya oranye tebal dan agak acak-acakan. Mata super bulat dan ada sebuah tanda bekas luka seperti kilatan petir di dahinya. "Yang benar saja! Aku ini EXO Chen, bukannya Harry Potter!" keluhnya. Yah… Mungkin karena superpower milik Chen adalah petir jadi tanda seperti muncul.

Hari berangsur siang. Chen mulai berjalan berkeliling kota dengan langkah sempoyongan. Berjam-jam telah ia lalui ia sama sekali tidak memperoleh petunjuk tentang keajaiban yang sedang menimpa dirinya itu. Si kucing mungil mulai merasakan lapar yang hebat hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di taman kota dan tidur tertelungkup di atas sebuah bangku kayu.

"Ah… Lapar… Aku harus kembali ke dorm secepat mungkin…" gumamnya dengan suara lesu sambil menggoyang-goyang pelan ekornya. "Tapi mana mungkin para member mengenaliku seperti ini? Ah… Otteokhae…"

Di tengah kebingungannya, dua orang gadis berseragam SMA dengan sandwich di tangan kebetulan melintas tepat di depan Chen. Asyik berbincang dengan riang.

"Yah, yah~! Kau sudah lihat Iklan Kolon Sport terbaru EXO-oppadeul? Jjinja Daebak!" seru gadis yang berambut panjang.

"Ah benar! Benar! Luhan-oppa benar-benar cool disitu!" balas gadis yang satunya lagi.

"Chen-oppa juga terlihat tampan! Aaahhh! Ekspresinya juga lucu banget!" balas si gadis berambut panjang kembali.

Mata Chen segera berkilat melihat Sandwich dalam genggaman si gadis berambut panjang. Dan yang lebih bagus lagi gadis itu adalah fansnya! Gadis itu pasti mau berbagi sandwich dengan idolanya ini bukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang Chen yang sudah lapar bukan main langsung menghambur dan memeluk lengan si gadis berambut panjang itu sambil mengeong dengan suara tragis. Dan hasilnya…

"KYAAAAAA!"

PLAAAK!

Tubuh mungil kucing Chen terhempas ke tanah akibat kibasan super si gadis.

"Aish! Dasar kucing gila! Berani sekali memelukku seperti itu! Yang boleh memelukku Cuma Chen-oppa tahu! Cuma Chen-oppa! AISH! Menyebalkan!"

Chen cuma bisa ketawa masam mengingat kebodohannya. Nampaknya ia masih belum terlalu sadar kalau sekarang wujudnya sudah bukan lagi seorang manusia.

"Oi, Kau kucing pendatang baru!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang. Chen segera mengibas-ngibaskan tubuhnya yang bergelimang pasir sembari menoleh kebelakang. Sumber suara itu ternyata seekor kucing belang hitam putih dengan tubuh gendut dan mata sipit.

"Kau kucing baru daerah sini hah? Hal konyol apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Eh… itu…" Ujar Chen dengan sedikit takut-takut. Hal luar biasa kembali terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia sedang bicara dengan seekor kucing!

"Aku… kelaparan… jadi…"

"Kau lapar? Oh, kalau gitu berburu sendiri dong pabo! Nih! Kuberi satu hasil buruanku!" Si kucing gendut melemparkan bangkai seekor tikus hitam besar ke hadapan Chen yang sukses membuat main vocal EXO itu nyaris muntah.

"Ah, ma, maaf… Aku sangat berterima kasih atas pemberianmu tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku akan pulang saja." Ujar Chen seraya membungkukkan kepala dan melangkah ke arah sebaliknya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan si kucing gendut kembali memanggilnya.

"Oi, kucing baru! Siapa namamu?"

"…? Jongdae… Kim Jongdae… "

"Hmm… Aku Jonghyuk. Sering-seringlah ke sini!"

.

.

Lama berputar-putar dalam kota akhirnya Chen sampai di gedung SM Entertainment. Lama ia berdiri di depan gedung yang jauh terlihat lebih besar akibat tubuh kucingnya yang begitu mungil. Para member EXO biasanya akan berlatih di lantai 5 pada jam-jam segini. Ia telah memutuskan untuk menemui mereka, terserah mau diberi makan atau tidak asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan para member.

"Satu orang member saja sudah cukup… " gumamnya.

Dengan langkah berhati-hati layaknya ninja Chen mengendap-endap menuju pintu masuk. Sayang security di depan gedung menangkap gelagatnya dan segera berlari mendekat sambil membawa sapu. Kebingungan, Chen langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk gedung hingga tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan terangkat di udara.

"Ahh, Kyeoptaaa~! Kucing siapa ini? Imut-imut!"

Mata bulat kucing Chen makin melotot begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah menggendong tubuhnya itu. SNSD Kim Taeyeon-sunbaenim!

Dengan wajah gemas Taeyeon memangku tubuh mungil Chen dalam lengannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung. Dan Chen? Cuma bisa terdiam dengan muka memerah. Mungkin jadi kucing bukan hal yang terlalu buruk.

Beruntung bagi Chen yang akhirnya bisa menerobos masuk kantor SM plus bonus rangkulan dari sang sunbae cantik. Ah… Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti iri sekarang!

Keduanya kini menaiki lift dan keluar di lantai 4. Dengan sigap Chen melompat dari gendongan Taeyeon dan berlari kencang ke ujung koridor. Kalau matanya tidak salah menangkap, ia baru saja melihat sosok Luhan hyung bersama Minseok hyung di sana. Dan benar saja, duo tetua EXO itu tengah asyik duduk di bangku tunggu sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Jongdae?"

"Ponselnya nggak aktif-aktif. Dasar Jongdae… Padahal aku mau bilang bawakan aku bebek Peking pas dia pulang dari China nanti! Ibuku di China pintar membuatnya."

Saat ini Chen sedang bersembunyi di bawah kursi yang di duduki kedua hyungnya sambil menyimak pembicaraan.

China?

Apa ia nggak salah dengar?

Kenapa Luhan hyung bilang ia sedang di China?

"Apa boleh buat. Dia pergi promosi mendadak bersama Zhoumi hyung dan Liyin noona ke China seminggu penuh. Mungkin dia sedang banyak persiapan jadi tidak sempat angkat telpon…"

"Ah geurae? Nggak biasanya Jongdae kayak gitu…"

Mata si kucing Chen makin membulat heran.

"Aku ke China bareng Zhoumi hyung dan Liyin noona seminggu penuh? Apa maksudnya ini? Jelas-jelas aku sedang di sini! Apa ada orang lain yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai aku?" gumamnya sendiri. Nampaknya CEO songsaengnim masih belum mengabarkan tawaran solo karir itu pada para member yang membuat Chen sedikit lega. Ia memang sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengungkap tawaran itu pada para member sebelum ia mengambil keputusan.

Sedang asyik bergumam sendiri tiba-tiba wajah bulat Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung nongol tepat di depan wajahnya. Chen terlonjak kaget.

"Xiumin… kenapa di kantor ini ada kucing?" Luhan yang lagi mengintip ke bawah kursi menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Chen dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya. "Mungkin punya salah satu member grup lain. Kucing liar nggak boleh masuk 'kan?"

Alangkah bahagianya Kim Jongdae karena berhasil meraih perhatian Luhan dan Minseok hyung. Terlalu bahagia malah sampai-sampai ia mulai ngoceh nggak karuan.

"Luhan hyung! Ini aku! Kim Jongdae! Hyung! Kau pasti mengenalku 'kan hyung! Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar banget hyung!"

Sementara itu yang didengar Luhan dan Minseok. "Meong! Meong meong! Meong meong Meong!"

Serempak keduanya langsung memiringkan kepala ke samping dengan ekspresi 'nih kucing ngomong apaan?'.

"Sepertinya dia nggak suka kalau kugendong." Ujar Luhan kecewa.

"Nggak hyung! Aku bahagia sekali kau gendong kok! SUMPAH!" jerit Chen dalam bahasa kucingnya.

"Xiumin, kau mau coba gendong?"

"Aish, nggak ah! Nanti bulunya rontok. Tuh lihat di bajumu!"

"Oh! Beneran rontok! Apa boleh buat."

Luhan menurunkan kucing Chen kembali dan keduanya mulai melangkah pergi dengan wajah acuh seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa. Chen hanya bisa ber 'andwweeee' ria melihat kedua hyungnya yang sama sekali nggak menengok ke belakang itu.

.

Si kucing oranye melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai 5 lewat tangga darurat yang sepi lalu lalang manusia. Masih dengan langkah mengendap-endap, ia kini sampai di koridor lantai 5. Dan dari dalam salah satu ruangan, Kyungsoo Suho hyung dan Lay hyung keluar dan berjalan beriringan dengan santai menuju ke arahnya.

Chen mengganti rencana. Apapun yang ia lakukan rasanya mustahil para member akan mengenalinya. Hal yang terpenting sekarang adalah menarik perhatian para member, tinggal bersama mereka sehingga kehidupannya terjamin aman.

Dengan wajah sok polos tak berdosa Chen menunggu ketiga rekannya untuk lewat di depannya lalu menyapa mereka dengan suara mengeong yang super lembut dan seimut mungkin.

"Miaaw~!"

Dan ketiganya cuma melintas dengan wajah cuek.

"Kucing siapa tuh? Emang kucing boleh masuk kantor?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menengok ke belakang tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kucing salah seorang staf mungkin… Jongin juga pernah bawa anjingnya ke kantor." Balas Suho. Segera Chen berlari mengikuti ketiganya dengan tampang memelas.

"Yaaah! Jangan cuekin aku dong!"

"Loh? Kucingnya ngikutin kita…" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Suho dan Lay. "Kayaknya dia kelaparan. Kalian ada sesuatu buat dikasih?"

BINGO Suho hyung! Chen si kucing langsung berputar-putar kegirangan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekor turun naik.

"Ah, aku ada sesuatu yang pas buat kucing." Lay hyung yang baik hati mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dan menggiring kucing Chen ke sudut koridor. DI sana ia menjabarkan sebungkus sarden kering dan segera berlalu pergi setelah mengelus puncak kepala sang kucing yang kini malah kelihatan mual.

"Hu… huek…"

Sebagai catatan, seorang Kim Jongdae paling alergi dengan yang namanya ikan kering! Akhirnya ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan tumpukan ikan itu dengan wajah lesu.

"Gomawo Lay hyung, tapi maaf aku nggak bisa memakannya… Lagian kenapa Lay hyung bawa-bawa sarden kering sih?"

Samar-samar, dari salah satu ruangan Chen mendengar suara tawa cekikikan yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Dengan langkah bergegas ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan benar saja. Dalam ruangan itu Kris hyung dan Huang Zitao tengah asyik berdiskusi ria.

"Sudah kuduga, itu tawanya Tao… Jja! Aku akan mencoba menggoda mereka."

Chen masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan itu sambil mengeong pelan. Ia berhasil menyita perhatian dua orang rekannya itu yang kini malah memandanginya dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Kucing?"

"Kenapa ada kucing di sini?"

Dengan alis berkerut Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chen secara perlahan…

Dan mengibas-ngibaskan pergelangan tangannya dengan wajah malas.

"Hus! Hus! Pergi sana Pus!"

Segera mulut Chen langsung Jawdrop melihat tingkah si Galaxy hyung.

"KOK AKU MALAH DIUSIIIIIRRR?"

.

Chen akhirnya sampai di ruang latihan tempat ia terakhir kali berkumpul bersama para member tadi malam. Rasanya masih tidak bisa dipercaya… Baru tadi malam ia tertawa-tawa di ruangan ini bersama para member dan sekarang…?

"Jongin, di bagian ini harusnya tempomu lebih dipercepat."

"Kau sendiri ikut ngedance dong! Sudah berapa bubble tea yang kau habiskan sejak tadi sih!"

Duo maknae EXO Sehun Kai tengah berada dalam ruangan itu. Jongin masih sibuk merampungkan choreo yang sejak tadi malam ia tarikan sedangkan Sehun… lagi asyik duduk di sofa sambil menghirup Bubble tea.

Chen mulai mendekat dengan wajah mengiba-iba pada Sehun, berharap sang maknae mau membagi Bubble tea yang sedang dinikmatinya.

"Meooong…"

Chen langsung menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya pada kaki Sehun yang Cuma memandanginya dengan wajah datar.

"Jongin… ada kucing nih."

"Ah geurae? Aku lebih tertarik sama anjing." Jawab Kai tanpa menghentikan tariannya. Oh Sehun masih terus menghirup Bubble tea di tangannya.

Sruup… sruup….

"Meoong…"

Srruuup…

"Meong! Meong!"

Sruuuuppppp…!

"Ah! Sudah habis. Nih kalau kau mau!"

Oh Sehun menggulingkan botol bubble teanya yang sudah kosong ke hadapan Chen lalu berjalan ke arah Jongin dan ikut menari dengan santai.

Sumpah. Chen. Speechless.

"Dasar MAKNAE SUPER KEJAAAAMMM!" raungnya sambil membanting botol kosong bubble tea itu ke kepala Sehun. Dengan wajah kesal ia keluar dari dalam ruang latihan itu.

.

Chen kini cuma bisa berjalan lesu di lobi bawah gedung SM. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menemui para member namun hasil yang diperolehnya sama sekali jauh dari perkiraan. Ia mulai merasa putus asa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…" gumamnya pelan.

Di lobi bawah, ia berhasil menemukan dua sosok lain yang sedang berdiri di depan front desk. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun baru saja datang ke kantor dan bisa dibilang, dua teman sebayanya itu adalah harapan terakhirnya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Baekhyun-ah!"

Dengan langkah girang ia langsung melompat memeluk kaki Baekhyun dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di sana.

"WUAAH! Kucing dari mana ini!" Seru Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol segera berjongkok dan menatap si kucing lebih dekat. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke leher Chen.

"Sepertinya kucing liar. Dia nggak pakai kalung."

"Ah jjinja?"

"Sekali lihat juga bisa langsung tahu kok. Bulu acak-acakan kayak gini. Mana kerempeng lagi. Kalau dilihat-lihat penampilan kacaunya ini mirip Jongdae."

"MWORAGO!"

Kesal kena cemooh, Chen langsung menampar tangan Chanyeol dari lehernya. Sungguh ia terlupa bahwa ia kini memiliki cakar sehingga tamparannya malah membuat goresan memanjang di tangan Chanyeol.

"AkH! Tanganku!"

"Ah, Mian Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol yang kesal melambaikan tangan pada salah seorang petugas security yang lalu berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kucing liar dibiarkan masuk sih!"

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Kau mau ngapain! Jangan panggil Security! Aku nggak sengaja! MAAAF!" Seru Chen dengan membabi buta. Terlambat baginya, sang Security kini berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya dan membawanya menjauh dari dua sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah! Baekhyun-ah!" Chen masih menyempatkan diri memanggil keduanya dari balik cengkeraman lengan sang security. Sungguh ia menyesal telah melukai Chanyeol hingga ia Cuma bisa melihat sosok temannya yang makin menjauh itu dengan wajah seperti mau nangis.

"Diluar udah mulai hujan loh… apa security itu bakal ngebuang kucing itu gitu aja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Ngapain mencemaskan kucing sih Baekhyun? Hujan atau nggak itu emang sudah lingkungan hidupnya."

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju lift sambil mengelus-elus bekas cakaran di tangannya. Selang beberapa saat, ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. Siang hari yang tadinya cerah mulai dihujani hujan yang begitu deras. Dan entah kenapa bayangan wajah si kucing bebulu oranye terngiang-ngiang di dalam benak seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur seantero kota Seoul. Si kucing berbulu oranye hanya bisa terdiam di bawah lindungan sebuah kardus di belakang gedung SM Entertainment sambil menatap ke arah langit yang begitu mendung. Sebagian besar tubuhnya telah basah oleh tetesan hujan. Bisa dibilang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya lagi baginya untuk berteduh. Di depan mulut pintu belakang kantor SM, sang security masih berdiri dengan tegap hingga ia tak lagi berani mendekat.

Ada sebuah potongan roti yang terhampar di depannya. Sudah basah sepenuhnya oleh hujan. Malas rasanya Chen untuk menyambar potongan roti itu namun perut lapar membuatnya menyerah. Ia mulai mengendus roti itu dan menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sekarang aku 'kan binatang. Jadi nggak akan sakit perut. Hwaiting Kim Jongdae! Nanti juga bakal terbiasa!" Serunya sendiri sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya terus melayang pada kejadian yang semenjak pagi ia alami ini selam ia memakan roti itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke wujud asal? Kalaupun kembali ke wujud asal, haruskah ia mengambil tawaran untuk bersolo karir itu?

Kunyahan si kucing berangsur melambat. Ia mulai meringkuk kedinginan dan berhenti makan.

"Dingin… lapar… ah… Apa yang harus kulakukan… "

Tiba-tiba gemercik air akibat langkah seseorang menyapu wajahnya. Chen mendongakkan wajah menatap ke atas. Betapa ia terkejut melihat sosok Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun telah berdiri di depannya sambil memegang payung masing-masing.

"Sudah kuduga, dia masih belum pergi jauh." Chanyeol menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil si kucing ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Hehehe… kau jadi merasa bersalah 'kan Chanyeol?" goda Baekhyun sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Nggak juga kok!"

Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan memberikan payungnya pada Baekhyun sehingga ia bisa memangku Chen dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aneh juga. Kenapa rasanya kucing kurus ini rasanya tak asing bagiku."

"Jjinja? Sebenarnya aku juga merasa begitu. Rasanya kayak mengingatkan sama seseorang…"

Chen Cuma bisa melongo menyimak percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah manyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sembari berpikir.

"Baekhyun… bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke dorm? Walau dia kurus dan acak-acakan sebenarnya dia cukup imut juga."

"Kita bakal memeliharanya? Aku sih nggak keberatan. Tapi para hyung kayaknya nggak bakal setuju."

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu kita pelihara secara rahasia saja di dorm."

Byun Baekhyun tertawa nyaring dan mulai berjalan kembali ke arah kantor, diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Hehh… menarik juga! Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk mengerjai Kris hyung sesekali."

"Ya 'kan? Kalau gitu ini rahasia kita berdua!"

Wajah Kim Jongdae kini begitu berseri-seri. Apakah ini mimpi? Usahanya akhirnya membuahkan hasil! Jujur tak terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau berada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol rasanya cukup hangat juga.

**Bersambung ke Chapter 3. Our dorm is a complete mess!**

**Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya aneh banget…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! Ah… chap kali ini melibatkan dorm para member jadi rada sulit ngebuatnya. Karena nggak ada referensi yang resmi jadi author nyusun pembagian kamar para member sesuai info yang beredar di internet.**

**Dengan demikian… Kamar 1: Tao, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kamar 2: Suho, Chen, Kai. Kamar 3: Kris, Lay, Manajer hyung. Kamar 4 : Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo…**

**Special thanks untuk Gichan98shin, Pandamuda, deushiikyungie, selusional, Yurako Koizumi, haeyeolhun, LayChen lovelove 2, Aquariisblue, guest (?), Kaihun, Kji, Rikanagisa, dan Yehetmania yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview!**

**Cast: All EXO Member**

**Desclaimer : EXO member kepunyaan Orang tua mereka.**

**Summary – Chen yang sedang ditawari untuk bersolo karir dan keluar dari EXO tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kucing! Ia pun dipelihara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara rahasia dari para member lain di dorm. Namun ternyata memelihara kucing di dorm tidak semudah yang dikira.**

**.**

**.**

**Orange Trouble**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Our Dorm is A Mess**

"HOAAAAMMMM~!"

Chen menguap sejadi-jadinya. Si kucing berbulu oranye mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mendapati pemandangannya bergoyang naik turun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menyadari saat ini ia tengah tersembunyi dalam tas jinjing yang dibawa Byun Baekhyun. Rekan segrupnya itu sedang berjalan menuju sebuah pintu ruangan yang dikenalinya sebagai dorm para member EXO.

Rupanya si kucing Chen tertidur cukup lama hingga saat terbangun hari sudah begitu larut dan para member sedang menuju ke dorm. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang sedang membawanya saat ini.

Belum sempat Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu, mendadak pintu dorm terbuka dari dalam dengan kasar.

"Ah, kaget aku! Ah… Kkaebsong…"

"Yah… Kenapa lama sekali? Para member lain sebentar lagi bakal sampai!" Si pembuka pintu dari dalam adalah Park Chanyeol yang buru-buru menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam .

"Apa boleh buat! Suho hyung agak curiga kenapa kau dan aku minta pulang duluan. Dia menanyaiku hampir setengah jam!"

"Aish… hyung yang satu itu…! Ngomong-ngomong kau bawa kucingnya?"

Byun Baekhyun mengangkat tas jinjingnya sambil dan memperlihatkan si kucing di dalamnya. Chen mengeong pelan. Ia bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua rekannya yang telah bersedia memelihara dirinya tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun-ah… Chanyeol-ah…"

"Para hyung nggak bakal setuju kita memeliharanya nih. Apalagi Minseok hyung dan Kris hyung. Kita harus sembunyiin dimana?"

"Benar juga… Ah…! Merepotkan aja! Kok aku jadi nyesel mungut dia sih!" Omel Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan wajah malas.

"Kutarik kembali ucapan terima kasihnya!" umpat Chen dalam hati.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar yang diketahui Chen sebagai kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol , Minseok hyung dan Tao. Ada 2 buah ranjang bertingkat di sudut kiri dan kanan. Baekhyun melongok ke bawah ranjang tingkat sebelah kiri yang tak lain adalah ranjangnya dan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau di bawah sini?"

Park Chanyeol ikut melongok ke kolong ranjang. Ada bagian yang cukup tak terlihat karena tertutup lemari pendek pembatas kedua ranjang tingkat sehingga terlihat cukup baik untuk persembunyian.

"Bagus tuh! Bagus! Taruh aja di situ dulu. Sebentar lagi para member bakal datang."

Dengan beralaskan sebuah baki yang diberi beberapa helai handuk kecil, tubuh mungil Chen di sembunyikan di bawah ranjang. Chen kembali terharu melihat usaha kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah… Aku benar-benar telah merepotkan kalian…"

"Ne, Baekhyun. Kalau dia tiba-tiba mengeong atau jalan keluar gimana?"

"Ah! Benar juga! Bisa gawat kalau itu terjadi!"

Keduanya lalu berpikir sejenak sambil memagut-magut dagu masing-masing. Berpikir dengan begitu keras. Belum satu ide pun muncul di benak mereka tiba-tiba suara gaduh muncul dari arah pintu depan.

"Kami pulaaaang~! Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah di dorm?"

Suara panggilan Suho hyung membuat duo beagle line terlonjak kaget dan lari kocar-kacir di dalam kamar. Dalam kesempitan semacam itu keduanya langsung mendapat ide dadakan yang sama di kepala masing-masing. Segera Baekhyun mengambil sebuah lakban hitam dan menempelkannya di mulut Chen sementara Chanyeol menggulung selimutnya hingga membentuk tali dan mengikat tubuh Chen pada kaki ranjang.

"YAAH! KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH!" pekik Chen dalam hati.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol melompat ke ranjangnya di tingkat atas sementara Baekhyun langsung pasang posisi santai bak model di tepi pantai sambil pura-pura baca buku yang diambilnya asal.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Tao dan Xiumin masuk dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk.

"Oh, kalian udah pulang duluan…"

"Ne, ne… Minseok hyung..."

Tao segera memanjat ke ranjangnya di tingkat atas dan tertidur pulas dalam hitungan detik sementara Xiumin menurunkan tas yang dipanggulnya di atas meja. Sang tertua di EXO tersebut langsung mengangkat sebelah alis melihat gelagat yang tak biasa dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun… Tumben kau baca buku…"

"Ah, Oh…! Ya… sekali-sekali… Lagian bukunya lucu banget hyung. Hahaha!"

"Lucu? Bukannya itu buku 'Manajemen bisnis dan keuangan' punya Joonmyun?"

Baekhyun melotot dan segera membalik sampul bukunya dengan canggung. "Ya hyung! Emang lucu banget kok! Jjinja!"

Uri Minseok hyung cuma bisa melongo keheranan dengan alis mengkerut. Tak mau ambil pusing, Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan meraih sebuah rubik cube dari atas meja. Dengan wajah santai ia lalu melempar-lempar kubus warna-warni itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Hmm… Ternyata ini ketinggalan di sini ya? Luhan kesusahan mencarinya kemarin. Aku harus mengembalikan ini ke Luhan… Ah—!". Terpeleset dari tangan si hyung tertua, rubic cube itu terjatuh dan bergelinding menuju ke…

…bawah ranjang Baekhyun.

"WAAAAKKKKHHHHH!"

Histeris, Baekhyun langsung melempar buku bacaannya dan melompat ke bawah ranjangnya mendahului Xiumin yang baru saja akan mulai membungkuk. Layaknya militer, Baekhyun langsung merayap dengan kecepatan super ke bawah kolong itu dan kembali secepat mungkin dengan sebuah rubic cube di tangan.

"Hah… hah… Ni, nih… hyung… Jangan jatuhin lagi dong…" ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal seraya memberikan rubic cube itu ke Xiumin. Kembali Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alis akibat tindakan mendadak sang dongsaeng. Lama ia berpikir akhirnya ia cuma mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh… makasih!" Minseok akhirnya keluar dengan wajah tenang menuju kamar Luhan hingga Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Ah… Hyung yang satu itu jjinja…"

Merasa keadaan sudah aman, Baekhyun langsung mengunci pintu kamar lalu kembali melongok ke bawah kolong ranjangnya. Namun tak berapa lama, buru-buru ia bangkit dari sana bahkan sempat terbentur pinggiran ranjang saking buru-burunya. Dengan wajah cemas ia langsung memanjat pinggiran ranjangnya dan membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih asyik pura-pura tidur.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Gawat!"

"…? Mwo?"

"Kucingnya mati!"

" HAH?"

Dua sekawan itu langsung gaduh dengan suara bisik-bisik agar tidak membangunkan Tao yang sedang tertidur. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ikatan dan lakban si kucing yang kini terkulai lemah di pangkuannya.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan mati dong! Aku jadi merasa bersalah nih! Yah!" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si kucing cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya tubuh si kucing mulai bergeming, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Si kucing membuka matanya dengan perlahan lalu…

DUAAKKK!

… melayangkan sebuah tendangan kaki mungilnya pada dagu Chanyeol.

"KALIAN MAU NGEBUNUH ORANG HAH!"

"Yah… dia kayaknya marah besar tuh…" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan ketawa. Chanyeol mengelus-elus dagunya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil menyeret tubuh Chen ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hah… Ini benar-benar merepotkan… Apa kita benar-benar akan memeliharanya secara diam-diam? Belum satu jam aku kok udah capek ya?" keluh Chanyeol. Chen si kucing cuma bisa garuk-garuk pipi dengan wajah malas.

"Kau benar, Chanyeol. Apa kita lepaskan aja dia kembali? Kalau ketahuan para member lain bisa heboh nih. Apalagi Minseok hyung yang cinta kebersihan!"

"… masa' sih? Kita belum nanya langsung sama mereka 'kan? Siapa tahu mereka setuju."

"Sudah pasti nggak boleh! Kau nggak ingat pertama kali kita masuk dorm ini?"

Chanyeol memutar memorinya pada saat pertama kali mereka berada di dorm ini. Malam harinya mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menentukan aturan dan pembagian tugas yang berlaku di dorm dengan kedua leader dan Xiumin hyung sebagai patokan utama. Dan kalau tidak salah dulu Xiumin hyung pernah berkata…

"DIlarang membawa peliharaan. Kita tidak bakal punya waktu untuk mengurusinya. Binatang itu bakal bebas berkeliaran, buang air sembarangan dan mengotori dorm. Siapa saja yang melanggar, piket harian dorm selama sebulan penuh!"

… dan saat itu mereka semua setuju, cuma Jongin si pecinta anjing yang agak cemberut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung meneguk ludah masing-masing. Piket harian sebulan penuh? Untuk ukuran dorm 12 orang plus manajer yang tiap hari persis kapal pecah gini? Keduanya langsung menggeleng cepat dan melirik ke arah Chen. "Sudah kuduga, lebih baik kita nggak usah melihara dia…" desis Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi gimana nih?"

Chanyeol menengok ke arah jam bundar di dinding. Hari menunjukkan pukul 01.30 am. "Sudah terlalu malam… Besok aja kita putuskan. Yah, pus! Jangan bersuara atau berkeliaran selama disini kau mengerti?"

"Miawww…" balas Chen dengan suara lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya, berhasil membuat kedua rekannya itu takjub.

"Dia ngangguk… daebak… Kucing ini patuh banget ya!"

"Puh!" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan berdiri bangkit. Keduanya lalu tidur ke posisi masing-masing dengan Chen tidur di dalam bawah ranjang Baekhyun. Benar saja. Sang kucing sama sekali tidak bergeser dari posisinya bahkan tidak mengeong sama sekali hingga akhirnya Chanyeol dan baekhyun bisa tertidur dengan tenang.

Chen menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin bukan pilihan yang bijak baginya untuk menumpang tinggal di sini. Rasanya ia cuma akan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih susah. Apalagi membayangkan para hyung yang sangat tegas dengan peraturan dorm.

"Besok pagi aku harus keluar dari sini." Gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu mulai terkantuk. Jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang baki miliknya.

.

04.00 am. Langit masih begitu gelap, begitu juga dengan suasana dorm para member EXO. Chen terbangun dari tidurnya seperti keinginannya untuk kabur pagi-pagi sekali. Ia tak mau merepotkan Chanyeol dan baekhyun lebih jauh, apalagi membuat keduanya harus mengerjakan piket harian sebulan penuh.

Chen melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar yang untungnya tak terkunci. Mengendap-endap dalam kegelapan menuju dapur. Para member sangat jarang mengunci kaca ventilasi jendela dapur yang terhubung langsung ke atas pipa saluran air yang melintang di bagian belakang apartemen sehingga ia memutuskan keluar lewat situ.

Dengan sekali lompat, Chen berhasil menaiki meja dapur dan melompat ke arah jendela. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, maka ia akan mencapai ventilasi itu. Namun berkali-kali Chen gagal untuk mencapainya akibat lompatannya yang terlalu pendek. Setiap kali ia melompat maka ia akan berakhir membentur jendela dapur dengan naas.

"Ah~! Waeeee! Aku 'kan kucing! Bukannya kucing melakukan ini dengan mudah? Apa aku belum jadi kucing professional?"

Terlalu sibuk mengeluh, Chen terlambat menyadari bahwa kegaduhannya barusan telah memancing seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka. Huang Zitao, si kungfu Panda baru saja akan menuju kamar mandi begitu ia melihat sebuah bayangan makhluk berbulu di atas meja dapur, tanpa mengetahui itu sebenarnya adalah Chen yang sedang guling-guling karena frustasi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan melengking Huang Zitao membuat Chen terkaget setengah mati. Sang kucing langsung berlari menuju keluar dapur dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh penghuni dorm keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan menghidupkan semua lampu ruangan.

"Ya Tao-ya! Gwechana?" Suho menghampiri Tao yang sudah terkulai lesu di depan pintu dapur. Sang maknae EXO M itu langsung meremas bahu Suho dengan wajah mau nangis. "Hantu! Ada hantu! Hantu berbulu lebat!"

"HAAHH?"

"Aku nggak tahu persis! Tadi terlalu gelap! Tapi itu pasti hantu hyung!"

"Jangan bikin takut ah! Atau jangan-jangan itu pencuri?"

Kris segera mengambil pemukul baseball milik manajer hyung yang tergeletak di bawah meja ruang tengah dan memeriksa ruangan berkeliling dibantu oleh Sehun. Para member lain cuma bisa memasang wajah keheranan, tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapan Tao.

"Kau ngigau kali… Kau tadi masih ngantuk 'kan?"

"Tapi kalau itu beneran pencuri bisa gawat…"

Berbeda dengan wajah bingung para member lain, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cuma bisa saling berpandangan dengan mata melotot. "Jangan-jangan…"

Para member lalu sibuk berkeliling ruangan. Memeriksa setiap bagian dorm hingga sudut terkecil sekalipun dengan gigih. Terutama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini keringatnya malah menetes lebih banyak daripada Tao yang ketakutan.

Lalu dimanakah hantu berbulu alias uri Chenchen bersembunyi?

Tak punya pilihan lain saat kabur tadi, sang kucing naas ternyata bersembunyi dalam tumpukan kain kotor para member diruang cuci.

"Uh… Harusnya aku cari tempat persembunyian yang lebih bagus…" Bisiknya dengan wajah mual. Mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Chen langsung menahan nafasnya mati-matian dan berusaha untuk tidak bergerak.

"Nggak ada apa-apa di sini…" Suara itu tidak lain adalah suara Kris hyung.

"Mungkin di dalam bak mandi? Hmmm…. Ah… Nggak ada juga hyung. Mungkin bukan di ruangan ini." Dan pemilik suara kedua adalah Park Chanyeol. Kris mondar-mandir dalam ruangan itu sejenak lalu berhenti di sebelah keranjang tumpukan kain kotor tempat Chen bersembunyi. Merasakan aura berbahaya, jantung Chen berdegup makin cepat sampai mau meledak rasanya. Kris, dengan alis berkerut lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada tumpukan kain itu dan…

"Wah… cucian kita banyak banget ya!"

Kris hyung langsung menekan tumpukan kain yang hampir keluar dari keranjang dan memadat-madatkannya. Hampir Chen berteriak keras begitu tindakan Kris itu hampir saja membuat badan mungilnya penyet. Kris akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu sementara Chanyeol masih asyik berkeliling di dalamnya.

"Me, meong…"

Chen langsung merangkak keluar dari tumpukan kain dengan penampilan super kusut dan menahan mual. Dengan wajah lega Chanyeol langsung meraih tubuh Chen ke dalam gendongannya. "Aish! Kau ini bikin masalah aja!"

Chanyeol mengintip keluar pintu. Para member nampaknya masih sibuk mencari-cari hantu atau maling atau apalah itu sehingga ruang tengah terlihat sepi. Kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kamar tanpa sepengatuhan siapapun!

Chanyeol langsung merangkul tubuh Chen dengan sebelah tangan dan berjalan cepat melintasi ruang tengah. Sedikit lagi… Cuma 2 langkah lagi ia akan mencapai pintu kamar yang kebetulan terbuka… dan Luhan hyung tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya.

"Chanyeol! Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Terkaget setengah mati, Chanyeol langsung menyelipkan Chen ke dalam bajunya dan melingkari perutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok hyung!"

"Lalu kenapa posemu begitu? Sakit perut?"

Dialog Luhan-Chanyeol itu turut mengundang beberapa member menuju ruang tengah.

"Ya hyung… aku sakit perut makanya mau ke kamar aja…" Chanyeol langsung berakting spontan. Luhan Cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk paham namun sekarang malah giliran Kris yang ikut campur. "Sakit banget ya? Perutmu jadi agak bengkak begitu… Biar kuperiksa jangan-jangan berbahaya…" Ujar Kris yang sukses membuat Chanyeol makin pucat pasi. Belum jadi Kris melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melompat di antara mereka dan memeluk mesra tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Alhasil Chen yang terapit diantara dua tubuh mereka makin malang saja nasibnya.

"AAAHHH! CHANYEOL-AH! Perutmu kambuh lagi ya! Kalau begitu biar kupapah ke tempat tidur!"

"Ah… makasih Baekhyun…"

Kris menarik mundur langkahnya, membiarkan Baekhyun memapah Chanyeol ke kamar. Baru saja mereka akan melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba Xiumin muncul dari dalam kamar dan berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan berlipat di dada dan wajah serius. Memblok langkah kedua dongsaengya itu.

"Minseok hyung?"

"Keluarkan dia." Perintah Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah perut Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"Ma, maksud hyung?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku sudah mencurigai kalian semenjak di kamar tadi…"

Pasrah, Chanyeol yang langsung mengerti maksud dari sang hyung tertua cuma bisa menggigit bibir bawah dan melepaskan Chen dari balik T-shirtnya. Spontan para member yang kini telah berkumpul semua di ruang tengah tercengang-cengang.

"Kucing?"

.

.

"Tidak bisa! Kita sudah membuat aturan tentang ini 'kan?"

"Tapi hyung… Kami benar-benar kasihan padanya…"

"Kalau kami memperbolehkan kalian memeliharanya, tidak adil bagi Jongin yang dulu juga mau membawa Jjanggu ke sini. Lagipula di gedung ini juga ada larangan membawa binatang."

Para member EXO kini tengah dalam rapat dadakan. Kedua leader dan Xiumin selaku member tertua duduk di bagian paling tengah.

"Kalau aku sih nggak keberatan… tapi pendapat Xiumin ada benarnya juga. Dorm kita sudah seperti kapal pecah begini, dengan hewan peliharaan yang belum tentu bisa terurus malah akan jadi lebih kotor lagi." Kata Suho menengahi. Para member lainpun mengangguk setuju.

"Ya… aku juga berpikir begitu walau sebenarnya aku nggak begitu keberatan." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jadi… beneran nggak boleh nih hyung…?" Ulang Baekhyun dengan tampang memelas. Xiumin cuma menghela nafas pelan. " Hahhh… kalian pilih melepas kucing atau piket harian sebulan?"

Tak punya pilihan lain, kedua beagle line itu akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

Satu malam kurang berdiam di dorm, akhirnya Chen si kucing kembali ke jalanan. Ia tak punya tempat tujuan hingga lebih memilih untuk tinggal dalam sebuah kardus bekas tepat di seberang gedung dorm para member. Bukan ia tak mau berusaha hanya saja ia masih ingin melihat keseharian para member yang keluar masuk tiap hari di depan gedung itu. Paling tidak itu bisa menutupi rasa kesepian yang dialaminya.

Dua hari telah ia lalui. Chen mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sebagai kucing liar. Ia berusaha meminta makan pada manusia yang lalu lalang dan berkeliling daerah tempat ia pertama kali berubah menjadi kucing. Barangkali ada petunjuk tertinggal di sana walau hasilnya selalu nihil.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga…

"HOAAAMMMM~!" Chen melakukan peregangan ala kucing begitu ia terbangun di pagi hari. Ia lalu menjilat-jilat badannya hingga akhirnya tersadar bahwa lama-lama tingkah lakunya mulai kayak kucing liar sungguhan.

"Apa ini insting ya? Ah… kenapa diriku jadi menyedihkan begini?"

Pagi itu para member EXO keluar dari dorm seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, beberapa sasaeng fans yang telah menunggu di luar dorm langsung mendekat dengan histeris.

"Ah… mereka bakal kerepotan tuh! Hahahah!" Gumam Chen girang melihat para member buru-buru keluar dan menjauh dari sasaeng fans. Saking terburu-burunya, Xiumin hyung tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Setelah para member berlalu pergi, salah seorang sasaeng fans berhasil menyadari benda yang jatuh tersebut. Dan itu ternyata adalah dompet Xiumin!

"OoooH! DAEBAK! Ini dompet Minsoek-oppa! Lihat foto di dalamnya! OoOOOHH! DAEBAK!" pekik si pemungut.

"Eh! Dompet Minseok hyung?" Chen refleks berdiri mendengarnya. Para sasaeng lain yang mendengar hal itu langsung berkerumun pada si pemungut dan mencoba merebutnya dengan kasar.

"Itu milikku! Cepat berikan!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang menemukan! Ini punyaku!"

"Berikan padaku!"

Dan kericuhan berlangsung di depan gedung. Lima sampai enam gadis berusia belia tengah mengamuk dan bergulat sampai-sampai security tak sanggup menghentikannya seorang diri.

Chen langsung memasang wajah serius. Hal yang berbahaya bisa terjadi pada Minseok hyung bila dompet itu sampai jatuh ke tangan sasaeng fans yang selalu berbuat hal yang gila. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menghentikannya!

Tanpa pikir panjang Chen berlari kencang menuju kerumunan itu dan ikut bergulat berusaha meraih dompet yang di genggam erat si pemungut.

"YAA! Apa-apaan kucing ini!"

Tubuh mungil Chen langsung terhempas dengan kasar akibat tepisan keras dari para remaja itu. Chen tidak menyerah. Walau berkali-kali tubuhnya terhempas bahkan tercakar para remaja itu ia tetap bersikukuh meraih dompet itu.

.

.

**Gedung SM Entertainment. 08.30 am.**

"Mungkin di dalam tasmu kali… Kau sudah periksa."

"Nggak mungkin Luhan… Aku menaruh dompetku di saku jaket ini! Tapi kenapa bisa nggak ada!"

Xiumin dan Luhan berjalan cepat di lobi bawah. Wajah Xiumin bukan main cemas saat ini. Ia telah kehilangan dompet yang berisi seluruh kartu identitasnya. "Semoga saja tidak ditemukan sasaeng fans…" Gumamnya sambil menggigit-gigit kuku jempolnya dengan gemetar. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

"GAWAT! Di depan gedung dorm! Aku tadi menarik ponsel di saku jaketku waktu mau berangkat! Jangan-jangan dompetnya jatuh di sana!"

"Mwo? Kalau begitu sudah pasti di ambil sasaeng fans!"

"AHHH! Yang benar aja!"

Xiumin dan Luhan segera berlari menuju luar gedung dan menengok kiri kanan.

"Kita harus cepat! Aku akan memanggilkan taxi!"

"Ah, makasih Luhan!"

Xiumin berlari kecil ke arah kiri dan kanan. Ikut mencari-cari Taxi yang lewat. Wajahnya bukan main guggup. Bagaimana kalau sasaeng menemukannya? Sasaeng fans dapat berbuat nekat bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang tak terpikirkan akal sehat. Ah! Kenapa dirinya jadi seceroboh ini!

Mendadak Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia menangkap sesosok kucing berbulu oranye mendekat dari kejauhan sambil menggigit sebuah dompet di mulut. Ia mengerinyitkan kedua alis, memastikan pandangannya tidak salah lihat.

Kucing itu adalah kucing yang sama dengan yang di bawa Chanyeol dan baekhyun. Hanya saja entah kenapa langkahnya begitu sempoyongan, bulu acak-acakan dan luka di beberapa bagian tubuh. Si kucing lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Menjatuhkan dompet yang semenjak tadi digigitnya.

"Miaww…."

Menyadari itu adalah dompet miliknya, Xiumin berjongkok dan meraih dompet itu, memeriksanya dengan teliti. Tak ada yang hilang. Utuh seperti biasa. Lama ia memandang heran pada sang kucing. Melihat lekat-lekat pada luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau… masa sih luka-luka itu…"

"Jangan jatuhkan lagi hyung… Dasar ceroboh…" gumam si kucing.

Chen segera membalikkan badannya dan kembali jalan menjauh dengan langkah sempoyongan. Sementara Xiumin masih memandanginya dengan wajah terheran-heran. Jika memang benar dompet itu terjatuh di hadapan Sasaeng fans, rasanya ia sudah menebak apa yang terjadi. Lalu, kenapa kucing ini bisa mendapatkannya kembali bahkan mengantarnya sampai ke sini dengan tubuh seperti itu? Mungkinkah luka-luka itu…

Dari arah samping kantor, Luhan datang ke arah Xiumin sambil berlari kecil.

"Xiumin! Taksinya datang! Lho? Bukannya itu dompetmu? Ketemu di mana?"

Luhan menunjuk dompet di tangan Xiumin dengan wajah melongo sementara si Baozi cuma berjalan santai mengikuti langkah Chen lalu meraih kucing itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ada deh!" Balasnya singkat sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

**EXO Dorm. 10.00 pm.**

"Jadi… kenapa kucing kurus ini kembali ke sini lagi, Minseok?"

Xiumin cuma bisa garuk-garuk belakang tengkuknya sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Eh… begini Kris… Kayaknya seru juga kalau kita memelihara sesuatu… Yah… aku minta maaf padahal selama ini aku yang ngelarang paling keras…"

Para member lain cuma bisa saling pandang dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Minseok hyung si pecinta kebersihan tiba-tiba mau memelihara kucing liar semacam itu?

"Kalau begitu kau harus piket harian sendiri selama satu bulan penuh!"

"Eh! I, itu…!"

"Itu aturannya 'kan?"

Xiumin cuma bisa pasrah dan mengangguk menerima hukuman dari Kris dan Suho tersebut. Yah… walau dirinya yang paling tua tetap saja ia harus mematuhi aturan 'kan?

"Jangan khawatir hyung! Nanti piketnya kami bantu kok! Ya 'kan Chanyeol?" Seru Baekhyun girang sambil menghampiri kucing dalam rangkulan Xiumin.

"Ya, hyung! Kucing ini patuh banget lho! Kemarin dia mengangguk waktu aku ngomong! Ya 'kan pus?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Meong!" Jawab Chen dengan suara melengking khasnya. Para member lain yang dari tadi diam saja kini malah ikut menghampiri si kucing dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dia kurus banget ya? Mirip seseorang…" Gumam Lay sambil mengelus-elus bulu Chen.

"Benar… kurus-kurusnya mirip Jongdae… suara melengkingnya juga mirip Jongdae…" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Yang boleh megang Cuma kami bertiga!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Iya, iya… nanti piketnya kami bantu deh!"

Dan akhirnya para member keasyikan berkumpul di sekeliling sang kucing. Kecuali satu orang… Kris si galaxy hyung cuma bisa berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sewot. Nampaknya ia masih berpegang teguh dengan pendapatnya.

"Kucing is not my style!"

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering. Ia lalu berdiri dan menjauh dari kerumunan para member dan mengangkat panggilan telepon itu di dalam kamarnya.

"Yah… Kenapa nomormu nggak aktif-aktif? Luhan hyung minta dibawakan oleh-oleh makanan China, tapi karena ponselmu nggak aktif-aktif dia jadi kecewa sendiri…"

Chanyeol tengah sibuk bercakap dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Sesekali ia melongok ke arah si kucing yang masih asyik bermain dengan para member di ruang tengah.

"Ya. Ya… Aku mengerti. Ah! Di dorm kami mulai memelihara kucing! Kau harus lihat! Dan anehnya kucing itu benar-benar mirip denganmu! Hahaha! Baiklah… Semoga konsermu di China sukses… Bye Jongdae-ah! Annyeong!"

.

**Bersambung ke Chapter 4. It's not the time to relax!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! Updatenya lama banget ya! Dasar author lelet! Banyak yang ngasih tebakan di review chap kemarin bahwa jiwa Jongdae dan kucing tertukar! Wah! Para reader jeli juga! Tapi bener nggak ya? Hehehe… Author sendiri juga nggak bisa nebak! (lho?)**

**Special thanks untuk Pandamuda, Yurako Koizumi, haeyeolhun, Aquariisblue, selusional, hunjong, afiedarliya, Daekim, deushiikyungie, Gichan98shin, guest(?), Kji, yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview!**

**Cast: All EXO Member**

**Desclaimer : EXO member kepunyaan Orang tua mereka.**

**Summary – Chen yang sedang ditawari untuk bersolo karir dan keluar dari EXO tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kucing! Sementara para member malah asyik memikirkan nama untuknya, Chen mulai takut tidak bisa kembali ke wujudnya semula. Saatnya mencari informasi!**

**.**

**.**

**Orange Trouble**

**.**

**Chapter 4 It's not the time to relax!**

.

Hangatnya matahari pagi menelusup dari balik gorden putih yang setengah terbuka. Chen memicingkan matanya rapat begitu sinar matahari itu tepat mengenai matanya. Dengan wajah menahan kantuk, pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan melakukan peregangan ala kucing yang sudah dikuasai olehnya selama dua hari terakhir ini.

Ya. EXO Chen saat ini adalah seekor kucing. Imut pula!

"Ngggh~! Hmm? Chanyeolie?"

Chen baru tersadar bahwa ia tidur dipangkuan Chanyeol semalaman. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Minseok hyung berebut untuk tidur bersamanya semalam. Dan Chanyeol memenangkan perebutan itu… setelah mengangkat tubuh sang kucing setinggi mungkin dengan lengan panjangnya sehingga Baekhyun dan Minseok hyung yang bertubuh mini itu tak berhasil menjangkaunya walau sudah jinjit-jinjit sekalipun.

Chen cukup popular di kalangan para member? Jangan salah sangka! Alasan ketiga member itu berebut cuma untuk memanfaatkan gulungan bulunya sebagai penghangat tambahan.

07.03 am. Dalam kamar yang berisikan Tao, Minseok hyung, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu, hanya ranjang Minseok hyung yang telah kosong dengan selimut terlipat rapi sementara 3 lainnya masih sibuk di alam mimpi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Bangun! Chanyeol-ah!" Chen mencoba menggoyang-goyang bahu Chanyeol dengan kaki depannya. Tak ada respon, Chanyeol malah makin menarik selimutnya rapat. Chen langsung menggigit ujung selimut itu dan menarik-nariknya hingga tubuh Chanyeol yang cuma berbalutkan kaus hitam tak berlengan itu tersingkap.

"Miaww!" Panggil Chen kembali.

"Nggh…" Chanyeol mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan… dan menarik selimutnya kembali sampai-sampai tubuh Chen ikut keseret dan jatuh berguling dibahu kiri Chanyeol. Tak sengaja ia menekan layar ponsel si main rapper itu hingga menyala dan menampilkan display laporan panggilan masuk sekilas.

"Lho?" Chen menyapu layar ponsel itu kembali dengan wajah heran. Ada panggilan masuk terjawab tadi malam. Dan itu berasal dari nomor kontak yang sangat tak asing baginya.

'Kim Jongdae'

Seingat Chen begitu ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya menjadi kucing beberapa hari yang lalu, baik pakaian yang dikenakan dan juga ponselnya sama sekali tak ada di tempat itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah seseorang telah mengambilnya dan menelpon Chanyeol?

Sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran, ia lalu dikagetkan suara igauan dari arah ranjang bawah.

"Ah… Jangan! Tolong! Tolong aku! Kkaebsong~!"

Chen sweatdrop. Nampaknya Baekhyun mimpi buruk dikejar-kejar Sasaeng fans lagi nih! Si kucing melompat turun dari tingkat atas dan ganti membangunkan Baekhyun yang sedang guling-guling dengan wajah keringatan.

"Baekhyun-aaaaah~! Banguuuunnn~!" Panggil Chen sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kening Baekhyun dengan kaki depannya. Baekhyun cuma mengerinyitkan alis lalu kembali tidur. Ampun! Kenapa sih dengan kedua beagle ini!

Chen mulai mengeluarkan senyuman iseng. Harap diingat! Kim Jongdae adalah Troll king of EXO! Mau berubah jadi kucing atau semut sifat jailnya bakal tetap abadi!

Dengan gemas Chen menggoyang-goyangkan ekor bulunya menyapu leher Baekhyun berkali-kali hingga si target mulai menggelinjang gak karuan karena geli.

"Ah…! Tolong…! Ah… geli! Jangan pegang leherku! Nanti semua bakal kukasih tandatangan kok! Ah…~!" Igau Baekhyun yang dalam mimpi masih dikerubungi para sasaeng fans. Masih belum bangun juga?

Chen menyingkap tshirt putih Baekhyun hingga perutnya terekspos dan si kucing mulai berguling-guling di atasnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! JANGAN! YAAH! HENTIKAN! YAAAH!"

DUAKK!

Sebuah bantal melayang dari ranjang atas menghantam wajah Byun Baekhyun. Si sogogi langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan melongok ke arah atas.

"Berisik amat sih Baekhyun!" Omel Chanyeol, si pelempar bantal yang kini akhirnya terbangun juga. Tak mau kalah, si Sogogi Baekhyun melompat turun dari ranjang dan balas melempari sahabatnya itu dengan bantal yang dilemparnya tadi. Perang bantal di pagi yang cerah pun pecah sudah. Saking ributnya duo beagle EXO-K itu, Tao ikut terbangun dengan wajah cemberut karena tidurnya terganggu.

"YAAAHH! Pagi-pagi jangan bikin ribut!" Suho hyung tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar, geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kedua beagle line itu.

Chen melangkah keluar. Beberapa member rupanya telah bangun dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang dibuat Minseok hyung. Mereka adalah Lay hyung, Kyungsoo, Luhan hyung dan Suho hyung, bahkan manajer hyung juga ada. Chen melintas di depan kamarnya sendiri. Nampaknya Jongin juga baru bangun dan kini tengah sibuk menelpon dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

"Ng… ya… aku pesan 1 ayam… ya, tolong diantar segera…"

Oh Sehun yang juga baru bangun sedang melakukan peregangan di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan kata lain yang masih bobok nyenyak adalah uri Galaxy hyung. Kris.

Malas rasanya bagi Chen untuk membangunkan hyung yang satu itu. Dari semua member yang telah menerima kehadirannya sebagai kucing peliharaan di dorm, Kris adalah satu-satunya yang masih tidak menerimanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa ringan diangkat seseorang.

"Nah… pus! Ayo 'bangunkan' Kris hyung!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada iseng sembari berjalan ke kamar Kris. Chen cuma bisa menghela nafas lesu.

Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sofa mengamati keduanya. "Pus? Apa kita bakal memanggil kucing itu dengan sebutan simple gitu aja?"

"Benar juga ya… kita harus kasih dia nama…" sambung Lay. Si healing unicorn mulai melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, pasang pose berpikir.

Sementara itu di kamar Kris...

Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Chen di atas ranjang Kris segera mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Chen menatap hyungnya yang super cool (dari luar) itu dengan mulut manyun. "Mau diapain nih hyung yang satu ini?" gumamnya.

Kris hyung masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi menyamping menghadap ke arahnya. Poni panjangnya yang berwarna coklat terang menutupi sebelah mata pria tampan itu sampai-sampai Chen pun ikut berdecak kagum.

"Wuah… Kris hyung… kau benar-benar tampan!"

Belum sedetik Chen memuji pria itu, ia langsung mendapat hadiah rangkulan mesra dari sang hyung secara tiba-tiba. Kontan kedua mata Chen membulat sempurna begitu menyadari wajahnya kini tepat di hadapan wajah sang Hyung.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"HAH?"

Chen makin keheranan. Kris hyungnya tiba-tiba menggumam padahal matanya masih tertutup.

"Hyung! Kau lagi mimpi apaan sih? Bangun!"

Bukannya bangun Kris malah mempererat pelukannya dan… mulai memonyongkan bibirnya mendekat ke arah Chen!

Jujur author belum pernah melihat kucing keringatan tapi bisa dibilang saat ini butiran keringat sederas air hujan sedang mengucur di wajah Chen kucing.

"GYAAAA! HYUNG! ANDWE! Kau mau ngapain! BANGUN!" Chen meronta sejadi-jadinya berusaha menahan wajah Kris yang makin lama makin dekat dengan wajahnya. Namun sia-sia… apalah daya si kucing kurus melawan cengkeraman sang galaxy hyung hingga akhirnya…

CUP!

Mata Kris terbuka perlahan. Cukup lama ia tertegun menyadari bibirnya masih menempel dengan sesosok wujud berbulu yang wajahnya kini sama pucatnya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dan begitulah… pagi ini dorm para member EXO diwarnai kericuhan seperti biasa…

.

"Kris hyung! Kau baru ba— lho? Kok wajah hyung merah gitu?" Jongin sedang melahap ayam goreng pesanannya bersama para member begitu Kris memasuki ruang tengah. Kris muncul dengan wajah memerah, rambut acak-acakan dan muka super cemberut. Yang lebih anehnya ia juga 'menjinjing' Chen yang masih berwajah mual dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di ranjangku HAH?" ujar Kris dengan nada menggelegar sambil mengangkat Chen. Para member lain cuma diam sambil mengangkat bahu masing-masing sementara Baekhyun malah asyik cekikikan. Kris langsung menghambur ke arah dongsaengnya itu dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Baekhyun.

"AMPUN! Ampun hyung! Ah jebal!"

"Kau rupanya! Dasar!"

"E, emang kucing itu melakukan apa hyung? Sampai-sampai wajah hyung merah gitu?"

"Kucing sial itu me-!"

Kalimat Kris mendadak terpotong. "Ah, nggak. Lupakan aja!" sambungnya seraya melepaskan Baekhyun dengan wajah menahan malu.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita putuskan nama kucing ini! Aku sudah memikirkan nama yang bagus!" Ujar Lay dengan semangat. Ia lalu menjangkau selembar kertas dan pena dari rak disamping sofa dan bersiap menulis. Chen yang penasaran melompat kepangkuan Lay dengan sigap. "Nah! Ayo sebutkan nama-nama pilihan kalian!"

Dan inilah nama-nama yang telah dipilih para member…

Xiumin : Little Baozi

Luhan : Mao

Lay : Ciyu Ciyu

Suho : Meong

Baekhyun : Cat-byun

Chanyeol : Problem Virus

Kyungsoo : Orangeball

Tao : Kucing-yang-mirip-Jongdae-hyung

Sehun : Yohorat (Yehet+Ohorat)

Jongin : Jjonggu~

Kris : Albert

"Kris. Kau 'kan nggak setuju melihara dia. Kenapa ikutan ngasih nama?" Ujar Minseok. Kris cuma bisa salah tingkah nyari-nyari alasan.

"Nama pilihan kalian norak semua sih… Apalagi punya Suho…"

"Nama pilihanmu yang paling norak tahu!"

Kris cuma bisa garuk-garuk tengkuk dengan wajah malas. "Apaan sih kalian? Masih mau melihara kucing kurus gitu? Minseok! Bukannya kau kemarin yang paling nentang?"

"Ya! Tapi sekarang kami semua sepakat dan cuma kamu yang nggak setuju. 10 vs 1, kami yang menang!" bela Minseok.

"Puh! 10 vs 1? Kita lihat saja kalau Jongdae pulang nanti! Dia pasti juga bakal nggak setuju!"

Chen yang lagi asyik membaca daftar nama teralih pada kalimat yang diucapkan Kris hyung barusan. Benar juga… Para member sama sekali tidak mengetahui kondisinya sekarang ini dan mereka menyangka dirinya sedang mengadakan promosi di China bersama para member SM the Ballad.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Apa arti panggilan masuk di ponsel Chanyeol yang dilihatnya tadi? Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu. Apa seseorang telah mengambil ponselnya malam itu dan menelpon Chanyeol? Tapi kalau benar begitu kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengungkit hal itu pada Baekhyun seperti biasanya?

Siapa 'Kim Jongdae' yang menelpon Chanyeol?

"Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus santai begini… Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku semula." Gumam Chen. Si kucing mulai berpikir keras. Selama dua hari terakhir ia telah berulang kali pergi ke tempat pertama kali ia berubah wujud menjadi kucing. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Chen teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melompat turun dari pangkuan Lay dan berlari keluar.

.

.

**Taman kota. 08.00 am.**

Chen berkeliling sambil menengok kanan kiri. Berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya di taman kota. Terakhir kali ia berada di sana adalah ketika ia melarikan diri berkeliling kota karena kelaparan pada hari pertama. Dan baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia teringat suatu hal yang ia temui di taman ini saat itu.

"Dimana kau… dimana kau… Jonghyuk…" Chen terus berkeliling di taman yang tengah sepi itu. Kalau ia tidak salah mengingat, nama kucing itu adalah Jonghyuk. Kucing yang pernah menawarinya makanan ketika ia sedang kelaparan. Kucing gendut bertubuh besar itu… cuma dia yang bisa dia andalkan saat ini.

"Kalau jadi kucing berarti kita harus konsultasi ke sesama kucing!" Begitulah prinsip Chen.

Setelah berkeliling cukup jauh hingga ke sudut taman, Chen mendapati beberapa ekor kucing liar tengah berkerumun. Chen segera menyeruak ke tengah kerumunan itu. Seekor kucing berbulu hitam putih dengan tubuh gendut tengah di hadang 3 ekor kucing berandalan.

"?Itu… Jonghyuk?"

Jonghyuk terlihat begitu ketakutan sambil memangku ikan buruannya. Salah seekor dari 3 kucing berandal itu mencoba merebut ikan itu dari Jonghyuk namun si kucing gendut tetap bertahan tanpa sanggup melawan.

"Oi Jonghyuk pengecut! Kau sudah janji mau kasih ikanmu hari ini 'kan? Kau ngutang 2 ekor ikan pada kami!" seru si kucing bertubuh tinggi besar berbulu lembut kecoklatan.

"A, aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Ibuku juga… Tolong lepaskan aku… Aku bakal kasih ikan lain siang ini juga! Tolong!" iba Jonghyuk.

"Jadi kau ingkar janji hah? Kau mau berurusan dengan kami?" si kucing satunya lagi yang juga bertubuh tinggi dan menyandang sebuah ukulele mainan dipunggung ikut mengancam Jonghyuk. Jonghyuk terlihat bukan main cemas dan takut. Para kucing lain yang melihat kejadian itu mulai berbisik kasihan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus terima sangsi!" Akhirnya si kucing tinggi besar mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mulai mengangkat cakarnya dan bersiap menghajar Jonghyuk. Jonghyuk cuma bisa merunduk ketakutan sambil terus memangku ikannya sementara para penonton mulai riuh begitu cakar si kucing tinggi besar terayun menuju Jonghyuk.

PLAKKK!

Mendadak sebuah pukulan menepis serangan itu. Si kucing tinggi besar melongo kaget begitu melihat seekor kucing kurus berbulu orange telah berdiri di depan Jonghyuk.

"Hah? Siapa kau?"

Jonghyuk mencoba mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah si penolong.

"Ki, Kim Jongdae?"

"Jonghyuk-ssi! Kau masih ingat namaku?" seru Chen girang tak memperdulikan 3 kucing yang kini beralih emosi kepadanya.

"Hei kau kucing baru! Kau mau jadi sok pahlawan hah! Kau tidak kenal siapa kami?"

"E, eh? Ma, maaf mengganggu sih… tapi aku ada perlu dengan Jonghyuk-ssi… ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?"

"HAHH? Berani sekali kau! Kami adalah grup kucing idola daerah sini!"

"Grup idola?"

Para kucing betina yang berkerumun mulai berteriak histeris pada ketiga kucing itu sampai-sampai Chen menutup kedua kuping kucingnya.

"Kyaaa! Kerennyaaaa!"

"Krease-oppa! Changyeol-oppa! Kei-oppa!"

Dan mulut Chen makin melongo lebar mendengar nama-nama yang rasanya separuh familiar itu. Krease? Changyeol? Kei?

Chen menajamkan pandangannya pada trio kucing itu. Kalau dilihat baik-baik si kucing tinggi besar terlihat begitu cool dan berkharisma.

Mirip Kris hyung?

Dan kucing tinggi satu lagi yang menyandang ukulele mainan di punggung punya senyum super lebar.

Mirip Chanyeol?

Dan kucing satu lagi yang pendiam dengan bulu hitam dan tubuh eksotis… Kai?

Rasanya tanpa di beritahu yang mana Krease, Changyeol atau Kei, Chen udah bisa menebak sendiri.

"Jongdae… jangan cari gara-gara sama mereka… " bujuk Jonghyuk dari belakang. Tapi Chen sama sekali tidak terlihat takut.

"Kenapa kalian disebut grup idola?" Tanya Chen. Ketiga kucing itu melirik satu sama lain sambil tersenyum sinis. Krease bergerak maju dengan gaya cool mendekat ke arah Chen.

"Chengyeol! Beatbox please!"

Chengyeol menaruh tangan kucingnya di depan mulut dan mulai nge-beatbox. Diiringi alunan beatbox itu Krease mulai ngerap bahasa Inggris campur Korea sementara Kei ngedance di sampingnya. Kontan para kucing betina langsung berteriak heboh.

"YEAH! Kami adalah… CAT-XO!"

"KKKYAYYYYAAA!"

Puh!

Chen rasanya kesulitan ingin menahan ketawa. Sumpah! Dirinya berubah jadi kucing saja sudah membuatnya hilang akal dan sekarang… CAT-XO? Apaan tuh CAT-XO?

"Kami adalah grup kucing beranggotakan 12 ekor. 4 ekor member kami kucing impor dari China."

Chen Sweatdrop. Jangan-jangan mereka juga punya lagu ngehits yang bukannya berjudul 'eururong' tapi 'meongmeong'?

Tiba-tiba suasana kembali memanas begitu Jonghyuk mencoba melarikan diri. Kei segera berlari kencang dan menghadang Jonghyuk sebelum sempat kabur kembali.

"Kau mau coba kabur? Kau harus tinggalkan ikanmu disini!"

"Ta, tapi ini untuk ibuku…"

"TINGGALKAN!"

Mendengar hardikan Kei, Jonghyuk akhirnya menyerah dan menurunkan ikan yang sejak tadi dilindunginya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

Chen mulai kesal melihat perlakuan yang diterima Jonghyuk. Dengan gesit ia merebut kembali ikan itu dari hadapan Kei sebelum kucing hitam itu berhasil menyentuhnya.

Para kucing betina yang semula tidak ikut campur kini ikutan memarahi Chen.

"YAAH! Kucing baru! Jangan ganggu oppa kami!"

"Benar! Dasar bulu berantakan!"

Kei tertawa kecil melihat pembelaan para gadis-gadis kucing itu. "Kau lihat kepopuleran kami 'kan? Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum para penggemar kami ikut menghabisimu! Kau bisa apa huh?"

Chen cuma diam. Ia lalu menutup mata perlahan dan membiarkan suara-suara cemoohan para kucing itu menjauh dari pikirannya. Dan dengan suara lantang, ia mulai menyanyikan chorus Miracle in December dengan begitu merdu.

Perlahan suara cemoohan itu berangsur mereda. Mereda hingga semua terdiam. Chen terus bernyanyi dengan wajah seluruh kucing yang ada di sana tertegun melihat ke arahnya.

"Wuah…" gumam salah satu kucing dengan mulut ternganga. Baik Kei, Krease dan Chengyeol saling berpandangan dengan wajah takjub.

Dan nyanyian pun berakhir.

Para kucing betina yang semula terlihat marah mulai berbisik-bisik dengan wajah merona. Sementara itu ketiga kucing berandalan yang tengah dilawannya kini malah terlihat begitu kaget.

"Suara itu…"

Krease mengerling pada kedua temannya. Dengan wajah yang begitu gembira ketiganya lalu mengerubungi Chen dan Jonghyuk.

"Hm! Suaramu boleh juga!"

"Benar! Kau bisa jadi member kami dengan suara sebagus itu!"

"Kau bisa menjadi main vocal bersama hyung dan Baekyoon hyung."

Chen masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya namun mungkin ini adalah jalan yang baik baginya untuk mencari informasi. "Kalau begitu kalian harus melepaskan Jonghyuk sekarang dan seterusnya!"

"Eh? Yah… nggak masalah sih…"

Dan akhirnya Chen resmi menjadi anggota CAT-XO.

.

"Para member lain sedang berkeliling mencari ikan. Cuma kami bertiga yang lagi bebas. Nanti kau boleh main ke markas kami. Mengerti … eh… siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kim Jongdae. Kalian panggil aku Jongdae saja."

Selepas battle(?) singkat barusan Chen kini asyik berjalan-jalan berkeliling bersama 3 teman barunya dan juga Jonghyuk. Mereka berkeliling daerah setempat dan menemui beberapa kucing lain sebagai kenalan.

Ingin rasanya Chen segera bertanya mengenai keajaiban yang dialaminya tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam sementara waktu. Rasanya ia akan terlalu terburu-buru jika bertindak demikian.

Mereka lalu melewati sekerumun kelinci betina yang tengah berteriak histeris pada beberapa ekor kelinci jantan. "Kelinci-kelinci jantan itu lagi ngedance? Apa mereka grup kelinci idola juga?" Tanya Chen pada Krease.

"Benar. Mereka adalah rival kita. B.A.P."

"HAH? B.A.P? Best Absolute Perfect?"

"Bukan! Bunny Absolute Perfect!"

"o, oh…"

Chen mulai menikmati keadaan sekeliling. Rupanya banyak hal menarik yang selama ini tidak diketahui manusia. Dan walau ia selalu mengalami hal-hal yang aneh, rasanya menjadi kucing tidak seburuk yang dikira. Ah! Tapi ia masih tetap ingin kembali jadi manusia! Titik!

"Krease hyung. Bagaimana dengan member-member yang lain?"

"Member lain? Kebetulan aku punya foto grup kita. Mungkin saja kau pernah bertemu salah satu mereka di jalanan."

Krease menyerahkan selembar foto berisi 12 ekor kucing kepada Chen. Chen melihat satu demi satu member dengan seksama. Lucu juga. Hampir semua ciri-ciri kucing-kucing itu mirip dengan para member EXO.

Tunggu! Kalau tiap kucing mirip member EXO, berarti ada yang mirip dengannya juga 'kan?

"Chengyeol… Apa kalian punya main vocal selain D.O dan Baekhyun?"

"Selain dan Baekyoon? Ya ada! Nih! Yang hitam ini! Namanya Chenchen! Suaranya sangat mirip denganmu!"

Secepat kilat Chen melirik ke arah kucing yang ditunjuk Chengyeol. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat sosok kucing yang terasa begitu familiar di ingatannya.

"AAAAHHH!"

Tidak salah lagi! Itu adalah kucing hitam yang diberinya Dukbokki malam itu! Kucing terakhir yang ditemuinya pada malam terakhir ia berwujud manusia.

Chen mulai uring-uringan. Lama ia berpikir dengan begitu keras, menghubungkan satu demi satu clue yang telah ia dapatkan. Memikirkan apa jawaban dari semua misteri ini.

"Jonghyuk-ssi! Ikut aku sebentar!"

.

.

"Jadi kenapa nafasmu tersengal-sengal gitu, Jongdae-ssi?"

Chen berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sekarang ia Cuma berdua dengan Jonghyuk di sebuah gang sempit.

"Jo, Jonghyuk-ssi! Misalkan… misalkan… misalkan aku sebenarnya adalah manusia yang berubah wujud menjadi seekor kucing… bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Jonghyuk langsung cengo dengan mulut membentuk huruf O mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Hah? Kau ini ngomong apaan?"

"Kau mau percaya atau tidak terserah. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bilang begini? Aku dan Chenchen… kucing hitam dalam foto tadi, jiwa kami tertukar karena kami punya beberapa kesamaan!"

"HAHH?"

"Aku juga merasa ini omong kosong tapi melihat semua ini rasanya semua hal bisa saja terjadi! Kalau benar aku menjadi kucing dan kucing itu menjadi aku, maka yang menelpon Chanyeol tadi malam bisa jadi kucing itu! Dan… dan… ya! Pasti tidak salah lagi! Aku bertemu kucing hitam itu 4 hari yang lalu!"

Chen mulai terlihat panik. Jonghyuk yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa ocehannya Cuma bisa menepuk pundak Chen untuk menenangkan dengan kaki depannya.

"Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti kau ngomong apa… tapi kalau kau bilang kau bertemu Chenchen 4 hari yang lalu itu nggak mungkin."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir kenapa trio kucing berandal itu menerimamu menjadi anggota dengan begitu gembira? Itu karena Chenchen telah mati setahun yang lalu."

.

.

**SM Entertainment. 10.05 am**

Park Chanyeol bersiul-siul santai menuju lift sambil memainkan ponselnya. Matanya melirik satu persatu rekaman panggilan yang ada di ponsel, berniat menghapus yang tidak penting.

Terlalu asyik memainkan ponsel ia menabrak salah seorang staf yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift yang membuka.

"Ah, maaf." Ujar Chanyeol sopan. Ia pun kembali asyik mengutak-atik layar sentuh ponselnya. Mendadak jari jemarinya terhenti begitu melihat nama Kim jongdae dalam panggilan masuk.

Ada satu hal yang beberapa hari ini terganjal dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Itu adalah mengenai moment kali terakhir ia melihat Jongdae sebelum ia disebut-sebut berangkat mendadak ke China. Ia bertemu sahbatnya itu di depan lift dan kondisi Jongdae saat itu begitu aneh. Jongdae yang selalu ceria terlihat begitu tertekan dan murung.

"Apa sih sebenarnya? Bukannya sebelum itu Jongdae dipanggil CEO? Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?" batinnya curiga.

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba bordering. Sebuah email masuk di ponselnya.

'Kepulangan kami dipercepat! Nanti malam aku akan tiba di Seoul!—Kim Jongdae'

.

**Bersambung ke Chapter 5. Kyungsoo's Trouble**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! Updatenya (lagi-lagi) lama banget ya! Dasar author lelet! Di chap kemarin banyak yang ngefans sama CAT-XO dan BAP ya? Hahaha! Nanti mereka bakal muncul lagi kok! Soalnya mereka juga punya peran di fic ini tapi kali ini kita fokus ke masalah inti dulu ya! Hmmm… aneh juga rasanya tiba-tiba ni fic jadi serius.**

**Special thanks untuk Gichan98shin, Pandamuda, Aquariisblue, deushiikyungie, Yurako Koizumi, Daekim, askasufa, selusional, Frozen deer, Haeyeoulhun, LayChen Love love 2, Kim jaerin, Kji, Hunjong yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview!**

**Cast: All EXO Member**

**Desclaimer : EXO member kepunyaan Orang tua mereka.**

**Summary – Chen yang sedang ditawari untuk bersolo karir dan keluar dari EXO tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kucing! Dan ternyata ada 'Kim Jongdae' lain yang mengisi perannya di EXO. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menunjukkan sikap yang tidak biasa.**

**.**

**.**

**Orange Trouble**

**.**

**Chapter 5. Kyungsoo Trouble**

"Jongdae-ah! Sudah mau pulang? Padahal kami mau mengajakmu ke markas kami…"

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya seraya menengok ke belakang. Menghadap ke arah Krease hyung, Changyeol, Kei dan Jonghyuk yang berdiri berjejer di belakangnya.

"Ya. Ada hal yang harus kupastikan. Lain kali aku akan ke markas. Aku pulang dulu!"

"Kalau begitu janji ya! Kau bakal datang ke markas! Nanti kami kenalkan sama member CAT-XO yang lain!" ujar Changyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan kaki depannya.

Kim Jongdae mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari taman dengan langkah tak bersemangat.

Jam bundar yang berdiri tegak di taman menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm. Sudah cukup malam dan saatnya pulang ke dorm.

.

'Chenchen sudah mati setahun yang lalu.'

Begitulah kata Jonghyuk. Dan Krease hyung beserta yang lain juga mengiyakan hal itu ketika ia menanyakan hal yang sama. Chenchen si kucing hitam yang ia temui 4 hari yang lalu itu telah mati… Baekyoon dan Changyeol menemukan tubuhnya terluka parah dan bersimbah darah di tengah hujan setahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada kucing malang itu.

Lantas jika memang kucing yang ditemuinya malam itu, kucing yang diberinya Dukbokki malam itu, adalah Chenchen, bagaimana itu mungkin terjadi? Memang ia hanya menghabiskan waktu yang singkat bersama kucing itu tapi Chen tak pernah bisa melupakan rupa si kucing. Apa alasannya ia juga tidak mengerti, kucing itu terasa familiar di matanya.

"Awalnya kupikir jiwaku dan Chenchen tertukar tapi sepertinya bukan… Hahh… Jadi yang menelpon Chanyeol kemarin siapa?"

Chen lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Seharian telah ia habiskan untuk berkeliling untuk mencari informasi namun tak satupun yang ia peroleh.

"Sepertinya ponselku memang dicuri orang lain… Semoga saja bukan Sasaeng fans. Ah… Benar juga! Nggak mungkin ada Kim Jongdae lain selain aku 'kan?" hiburnya sendiri.

.

**07.30 pm. SM Entertainment office. Practice room.**

Kris tengah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang latihan dengan sebelah tangan memegang selembar kertas dan sebelah lagi memutar-mutar pena. Berkali-kali ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu selalu berakhir dengan ia mecoretnya.

Oh Sehun yang kebetulan lewat sambil menyeka keringat dengan handuk kecil berusaha mengintip ke kertas itu. "Apaan tuh hyung?"

"Daftar nama kucing yang tadi pagi dibuat Lay…"

"Hah?"

Sehun menatap isi kertas tersebut. Semua nama kucing yang direkomendasikan para member telah dicoret Kris kecuali nama yang ia usulkan. Raut wajah Sehun langsung masam melihat kelakuan si Galaxy hyung itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau menamainya Albert?"

"Aku juga kepikiran 'Gonzales' sebenarnya…"

"…"

Sebagai info, tadi pagi para member mengajukan nama pilihan masing-masing untuk Chen. Karena para member bersitegang dengan pendapat masing-masing akhirnya mereka memutuskan dengan Gunting Batu Kertas. Dan setelah bermain sebanyak 20 ronde saking banyaknya jumlah kontestan akhirnya…

Kris lah pemenangnya.

Para member lain yang juga sedang berada dalam ruang latihan itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Kris… Kau sebenarnya mau memelihara kucing itu juga 'kan?" ledek Minseok.

"Nggak ah! Kan sudah kubilang. Kucing is not my style!" Jawab Kris, sedikit salah tingkah.

Pintu ruangan latihan tiba-tiba terbuka. Manajer hyung menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu.

"Do Kyungsoo… Do Kyungsoo… Ah! Kau disini rupanya!"

Kyungsoo yang lagi asyik tidur-tiduran dengan paha Kai sebagai bantal langsung duduk bangkit dengan mata membulat. "Ya hyung?"

"Kau dipanggil CEO songsaengnim."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah cengo dengan mata bulat khasnya. Ia mulai berjalan keluar pintu berselisih jalan dengan manajer hyung yang berganti memasuki ruangan.

"Hyung! Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung dipanggil CEO?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Manajer hyung cuma mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongdae juga dipanggil CEO lalu tahu-tahu pergi ke China mendadak. Apa Kyungsoo bakal ke China juga?" sela Luhan. Manajer hyung kembali mengangkat bahu.

"Hyung juga nggak tahu. Tapi kalau Jongdae sih… dia sudah sampai di Seoul jam 7 tadi lho!"

"APA?"

Para member saling berpandangan dengan heran. "Dia sudah di Seoul? Kenapa sama sekali nggak ngasih kabar?" Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya siapa tahu Jongdae mengiriminya pesan, dan ternyata tidak ada. Memang tadi pagi Jongdae telah memberitahunya bakal sampai di Seoul malam ini tapi… hey! Paling tidak kasih kabar kalau dia sudah sampai dengan selamat kek!

"Mana dia? Apa dia sudah di kantor? Aish! Anak itu!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dengan kesal dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka daun pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Kayaknya Jongdae sudah tiba di kantor… Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya manajer hyung. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan meniup poninya sendiri dengan jengkel.

"Aku cuma kesal kenapa dia jadi misterius begini sih! Kemarin pergi mendadak sekarang pulang mendadak juga! Emang dia biasanya kayak gitu? Lihat saja! Nanti kalau dia pulang bakal kuberi 'pelajaran' dulu sebelum—"

GREPPP!

Dua buah tangan tahu-tahu telah memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Suara tawa cekikikan yang begitu familiar berhasil membuat Chanyeol menyadari siapa yang memeluknya tanpa perlu menoleh.

"Hihihihi! Aku pulang~!"

Dalam gerak cepat Chanyeol langsung menyeret tubuh si pemeluk ke sampingnya dan meminting lehernya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kim Jongdae…!"

"Hahaha! Mianhae…!"

Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke depan pintu dan ikut mengacak-acak rambut Kim Jongdae yang baru pulang itu dengan wajah jahil. "Yeah! Chen –ssi~!"

"Yaah! Byun Baekhyun! Rambutku!"

Para member lain serempak tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan ketiga beagle line itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kim Jongdae!" sambut mereka.

.

Di bagian lain gedung SM entertaintment, sosok Do Kyungsoo kini tengah bersandar dengan kedua tangan di balik punggung di depan pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'CEO'. Menatap lantai yang dipijaknya dengan wajah penuh keresahan.

.

.

**EXO Dorm. 08.00 pm.**

Chen si kucing menoleh sekeliling. Mengendap-endap menuju pintu masuk dorm EXO agar tidak terlihat security yang sering mondar-mandir malam hari. Jam-jam segini biasanya para member sudah sampai di dorm.

"Yohorat! Dari mana saja kau kucing bodoh!"

Suara Oh Sehun terdengar dari arah belakang. Chen menoleh, mendapati sang maknae berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan sekantong plastik makanan di sebelah tangan. Benar juga, hari ini adalah giliran piket para maknae untuk pergi berbelanja.

"Yohorat? Aah, mwoya~! Nggak ada nama yang lebih bagus untukku apa?" protes Chen sambil memonyongkan bibir. Sang maknae menuntunnya menuju pintu masuk dorm dan melepas sepatunya. Chen melirik ke kantong plastik yang dibawa Sehun. Ada aroma ayam goreng di dalamnya, kebetulan ia kelaparan semenjak tadi siang, apalagi Krease hyung seharian memaksanya makan bangkai tikus.

Chen langsung menempel ke kaki Sehun dan menggaruk-garuk kantong plastik. Sehun cuma mengangkat sebelah alis dan mengeluarkan sekantong ayam goreng dari dalam plastik itu.

"Kau mau ayam ini? Tapi ini pesanannya Jongin. Ah… Tapi kuberi kau saja deh! Toh cuma punya Jongin-"

PLAAKK!

Kai tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sehun dan melempari kepala pirangnya dengan botol kosong Cola yang habis diminum. "Apanya yang 'toh cuma punya Jongin'? Jadi kau lebih sayang sama kucing daripada membermu sendiri?"

"Tapi dia kelaparan. Kita harus kasih apa?"

"Kasih aja Bubble tea punyamu! Kenapa harus ayam punyaku?" Ujar Kai seraya menunjuk ke bubble tea yang menyembul dari kantong. Sehun langsung menyambar bubble tea itu dan menyimpannya dalam kantong jaket yang membuat Chen memasang wajah bête. "Aish! Yaa~! Dasar maknae pelit!"

"Kalau gitu kita kasih susu saja. Jongin-ah, kau bisa ambil piring?" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah susu kotak dari dalam kantong plastik. Wajah Chen langsung berbinar-binar melihat Sehun menyodorkan susu favoritenya.

"Susu itu pesanan siapa?"

"Ah, peduli amat! Asal bukan pesanan kita." balas Sehun cuek. Belum sempat Sehun membuka kotak susu itu sebuah suara menyela niat jahil kedua maknae tersebut.

"Oh Sehun! Itu 'kan pesanannya hyung!"

Chen bergidik dengan mata membulat. Suara ini…

Baik Sehun, Kai dan Chen si kucing menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Dan sosok itu berhasil membuat Chen membeku dalam keterkejutan.

"Ah, Jongdae hyung!"

Kim Jongdae, dalam wujud MANUSIA tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang tengah dengan kedua tangan berlipat di dada.

"Jongdae hyung yang pesan susu? Ah kalau gitu kita korbankan pesanannya Kris hyung aja." Usul Kai disusul Sehun yang tertawa cengengesan sambil mengeluarkan Pizza pesanan Kris. Mulut Chen si kucing menganga cukup lebar melihat sosok itu sambil sesekali menggosok-gosok matanya dengan kaki depan.

Empat hari yang lalu, EXO Chen alias Kim Jongdae berjalan dalam malam. Menghabiskan malam dengan curhat pada seekor kucing hitam dan memberinya Dukbokki lalu terbangun di pagi harinya dalam wujud seekor kucing. Dan itulah dirinya, si kucing berbulu oranye kusut yang saat ini berdiri di depan Oh Sehun yang akan memberinya susu.

Chen tiba-tiba teringat kalimat yang barusaja ia ucapkan dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.

'Nggak mungkin ada Kim Jongdae selain aku 'kan?'

'Lalu…

LALU….

LALU ORANG INI SIAPAAAAAAAAA?'

.

.

Para member EXO berkumpul di ruang tengah, duduk melingkar di sofa mengelilingi tubuh mungil si kucing yang berdiri diam di atas meja. Kim Jongdae mendekati si kucing berbulu oranye, menjulurkan tangannya secara perlahan ke arah dagu kucing itu.

"GRAAWW!"

Si kucing langsung melompat menjauh dan memeluk lengan Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya dia kurang menyukaimu, Jongdae-ah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah, geurae?"

Melihat reaksi sang kucing, Kris langsung tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Kau lihat 'kan Jongdae? Albert kurang menyukaimu jadi kau juga nggak setuju melihara dia 'kan?" Bujuk Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongdae yang terlihat kecewa.

Seluruh pandangan terfokus ke arah Jongdae yang terlihat sedang berpikir sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku nggak keberatan melihara dia kok!"

"HOREEEEEEE!"

Serempak para member langsung bersorak gembira sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kris yang langsung pasang muka sewot.

"Kris hyung kalah~! Kris hyung kalah~! Sekarang 11 vs 1~!" Sorak Tao sambil melompat-lompat dengan bahu Kris sebagai pegangan. Para member bergantian menggoda Kris yang lebih memilih duduk kembali di sofa dan memasang pose cool supaya nggak terlalu malu.

"Aahh… aku mau pulang ke Galaxy…"

Sementara itu, si kucing yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongdae yang sesungguhnya kini masih meringkuk memeluk lengan Baekhyun, cuma bisa speechless melihat kegembiraan membernya itu.

"Yaah! Kenapa kalian tertawa-tawa kayak gitu? Dia itu palsu! Masa kalian nggak sadar! Yaah!" Raung Chen dalam bahasa kucingnya. Para member masih tetap asyik dengan acara menggoda Kris hyung mereka yang membuat Chen makin frustasi.

Tiba-tiba si 'Jongdae palsu' mendekatinya, kembali mengulurkan tangan ke arah kepala Chen si kucing.

"Wuaaaa… Kyeopta! Jadi ini kucing yang dibilang Chanyeol mirip denganku?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ah..! Senyuman itu! Itu senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyuman angelic milik Chen!

"Hei 'aku yang palsu'! Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan perubahan wujudku ini kan? Kembalikan aku seperti semula!"

Namun Jongdae palsu itu sama sekali tak menggubris setiap perkataan Chen. Malah dengan santai meraih tubuh kucingnya dan memangkunya dalam kedua lengan. Alhasil Chen Cuma bisa merinding sendiri dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku memangku diriku sendiri? Hiii~!"

Walau semua member terlihat gembira ternyata ada salah seorang yang tidak ikut bergabung dalam kegembiraan itu. Do Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa paling ujung dari tadi hanya diam dengan sebelah telapak tangan menyangga wajahnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju lurus pada sosok Kim Jongdae yang tengah memeluk si kucing itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

Kai yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, bermaksud menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo terbangun dari kegiatannya menatap Kim Jongdae dan balas menatap Kai dengan wajah sedikit kikuk. "Ya..?"

"Kenapa denganmu? Kau terlihat murung semenjak pulang tadi. Ada masalah?"

Do Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya perlahan, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu. Namun niatnya tertahan tiba-tiba hingga ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya kembali dan menggantinya dengan senyuman tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma sedikit lelah…"

.

**EXO Dorm. 10.00 pm**

Malam berangsur larut. Satu persatu member EXO telah beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Seperti Baekhyun yang sibuk mengutak-atik music player di handpone-nya, Chanyeol yang bermain gitar dan menyenandungkan lagu Radiohead, juga Lay yang sibuk menulis sesuatu dalam buku agendanya. Chen si kucing yang juga belum tidur berjalan melewati kamarnya sendiri. Ia sedikit menyipitkan mata melihat sosok Kim Jongdae berwujud manusia itu tidur-tiduran di atas ranjangnya sambil bersenda gurau dengan Suho hyung.

"Ah… padahal itu tempat tidurku…" Gumam Chen dalam hati yang cuma bisa meratapi nasibnya untuk tidur di sofa malam ini.

Di ruang tengah, Luhan ternyata masih asyik browsing di laptopnya walau ia telah menguap berkali-kali.

"Ah… ngantuk…" Mata Luhan makin lama makin menyipit dengan kepala tersandar ke punggung sofa. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, meninggalkan laptopnya sendiri yang masih menyala di atas meja. Chen mendekat ke arahnya, mencoba membangunkan sang hyung agar pindah ke dalam kamar karena udara cukup dingin untuk tidur di ruang tengah seperti ini.

"Hyung… Hyung…?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Akhirnya Chen memanjat punggung sofa itu menggigit ujung jaket baseball berwarna merah milik Luhan yang tersampir di sana dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Luhan.

Chen menatap laptop Luhan yang masih menyala dan tersambung ke internet. Ia pun melompat ke atas meja dan memainkan mouse laptop dengan kaki depannya.

"Aish… Kenapa para member nggak sadar kalau dia itu palsu? Ah… jjinja!"

Chen mulai mengutak-atik keyboard dan membuka browser. Dengan sedikit kesusahan akibat jarinya yang kini bulat-bulat gempal, ia membuka akun Tumblr yang dulu pernah dibuatnya diam-diam.

EXOCHEN-JJANG log in.

Dan ia pun mulai mencari-cari update terbaru tentang dirinya. Berharap ada fans yang mencurigai si 'Kim Jongdae' palsu itu. Dan halaman berisi foto-foto Kim Jongdae palsu yang baru saja sampai di Bandara Gimpo jam 7 malam tadi dari China kini memenuhi layar laptop.

'Chen oppa dan Liyin unnie di Gimpo Airport! ASDFGHJKL!'

'Chen mengenakan spec hari ini di Gimpo! Ah~! So Handsome!'

'Kim Jongdae oppa! You're so Cool! STOP RUINING MY BIAS LIST! – Chen at Gimpo airport'

Chen terus menelusuri komentar-komentar para fansnya dan tak satupun yang menunjukkan reaksi yang diharapkannya. Memang dilihat dari luar, tak ada yang bisa membedakan sosoknya dengan sosok Kim Jongdae palsu itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang, mungkin itu adalah tubuhnya yang sebenar-benarnya, namun dirasuki roh orang lain? Kalau begini siapapun tidak akan tahu bahwa Kim Jongdae yang mereka lihat bukanlah Kim Jongdae yang sebenarnya!

'Aneh… Hari ini Jongdae-oppa terlihat sedikit berbeda…'

Mata bulat Chen langsung terfokus pada salah satu komentar itu. Ini dia! Ia langsung membaca komentar itu dengan semangat.

'Aneh… Hari ini Jongdae-oppa terlihat sedikit berbeda… Ia terlihat lebih tampan dan berkarisma dari biasanya! Kyaaa!'

"…"

EXOCHEN-JJANG Log Out!

Chen menutup halaman Tumblrnya dengan kesal dan melompat turun dari meja. Sesekali ia mengomel dengan bahasa kucingnya yang terdengar lucu hingga beberapa detik kemudian perhatiannya teralih ke arah beranda. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di sana. Berbicara dengan raut wajah cukup serius.

"Ng? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

.

.

**Keesokan harinya. SM Entertainment office. 09.30 am**

Alunan melodi Growl terdengar dari balik pintu ruang dance practice lantai 5. Seluruh member EXO kini tengah berlatih untuk penampilan mereka di Korean Fashion Award esok hari. Dan tidak biasanya kali ini Chen si kucing ikut dibawa Baekhyun ke ruang latihan.

Chen membuang nafas lesu sambil meringkuk di atas sofa. Memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang ditarikan si Kim Jongdae palsu. Dan ia cuma tertawa masam melihatnya. "Dancenya juga nggak lebih bagus dari aku. Aah… harusnya hari ini aku pergi ke taman buat nyari info lagi…"

Dan satu hal yang semenjak tadi tertangkap pandangan Chen, entah kenapa Do Kyungsoo terlihat amat tidak bersemangat menari hari ini. Ia kerap melakukan kesalahan dan melupakan gerakan dance yang sudah puluhan kali mereka tampilkan itu.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kai yang menari dengan lincah ternyata juga melirik sesekali ke arah Kyungsoo dengan ujung matanya. Ia teringat tentang percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi malam, ketika para member telah tertidur dan ia mendapati si main vocal EXO yang mungil itu masih berdiri memandang langit sambil memangku beberapa helai kertas di beranda luar.

Saat Kai menyapa dan menanyakan keadaannya, Kyungsoo bersikukuh menegaskan dirinya tidak apa-apa walau Kai mengetahui jelas sekali hyungnya itu sedang menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu di balik punggungnya dengan gugup. Beberapa helai kertas yang sedikit tersembul di balik punggungnya hingga Kai bisa membacanya dengan jelas bertuliskan 'menu latihan tambahan untuk peningkatan range vocal' atau semacamnya.

BRAKK!

Lamunan Kai buyar. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo terduduk jatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun ketika mereka akan membentuk formasi segitiga di bagian rap Chanyeol.

Para member melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah bukan main heran. "Ada apa sih Kyungsoo-ya! Dari tadi kau terus melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Suho sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo cuma berkata maaf dengan suara pelan sambil berdiri kembali.

Melihat hal itu Kai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kyungsoo hyung. Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

"Eh?" Bola mata Do Kyungsoo makin melebar mendengar pertanyaan langsung yang dilemparkan Kai yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jongin-ah… Aku sama sekali tidak…"

"Jangan berbohong hyung! Aku bisa tahu dari matamu."

Seluruh isi ruangan itu terdiam kaku dengan pandangan mata mengarah ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas dengan kasar. "Aku bukannya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku cuma masih belum mempercayai hal ini dan menunggu agar 'dia' mengatakannya dengan mulutnya sendiri!"

"… dia?"

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo berpindah menatap tajam ke arah Kim Jongdae yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kai. "Kim Jongdae. Sampai kapan kau akan menutupinya? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Dan kini perhatian para member tertuju pada Jongdae yang seolah berusaha menghindar dari tatapan para membernya itu.

"Jongdae-ah?" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf… menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari kalian semua…"

Sang main vocalist EXO M menekurkan kepalanya sejenak dan mengangkatnya kembali. Menatap lurus pada setiap membernya.

"Empat hari yang lalu aku ditawari untuk bersolo karir dan melepaskan EXO oleh CEO songsaengnim… dan tadi malam aku telah menyetujui tawaran itu…"

.

**Bersambung ke Chapter 6. I can't let this happen!**


End file.
